Tell me what's your name
by Miss PandaManga
Summary: À l'aube de la Nouvelle Guerre des Keyblades, Lea doit se préparer à passer prématurément son Symbole de Maîtrise. Il est envoyé dans un monde en danger nommé Shizume City. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir que son passé le rattraperait dans ce monde isolé ? Attention, l'histoire est très centrée sur les problématiques de KH, soyez à jour sur les jeux.
1. Souvenir d'un coucher de soleil

Hello ! Bonjour et bienvenue ! Ici Miss PandaManga ! )

Je suis de retour avec une fic' à plusieurs chapitres mais pas de retard ou de disparition d'inspiration de plus d'un an, cette fois ! Tout a déjà été écrit à la main. Au moins je ne me perdrai pas dans des chapitres à rallonge, écrits à la va-vite et qui ne sont pas si pertinents que ça. C'est déjà ça de pris ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cependant! Ça me ferait plaisir de discuter avec vous et de lire vos impressions. J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire en tant qu'auteur, alors dites-moi tout ! )

 **Petite précision importante** : Cette fic' est très centrée sur les problématiques de Kingdom Hearts. Malgré que j'aime beaucoup K Project, je ne peux renier mon affection particulière envers cette saga de jeux. Encore pardon pour les fans de l'anime seul, vous allez vraiment être perdu. Enfin, si vous atterrissez sur cette page de Cross Over, c'est que vous connaissez un peu le jeu, non ? ) Si vous êtes toujours tenté de lire (mais si, c'est bien !), déjà merci beaucoup, et n'hésitez pas à visiter le Wiki Kingdom Hearts et à chercher le scénario de l'opus 358/2 Days ! ) (et celui de tous les autres opus, aussi, hein…)

 **Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts appartient à Square Enix et Disney et K Project appartient au studio d'animation GoHands. Je n'en possède aucun droit. Soutenez les œuvres originales.

Bonne lecture !

 **Prologue**

 **Souvenirs d'un coucher de soleil**

Un vent frais et parfumé caressait doucement son visage. Les yeux rivés vers le lointain, ses jambes se balançaient doucement dans le vide. Elle se sentait légère, apaisée. Elle avait l'impression de voler. Elle avait l'impression que des ailes avaient poussé dans son dos, et qu'elle pouvait attraper ce magnifique soleil, qui se couchait dans son grand lit de couleurs chatoyantes. Elle était au paradis…

« Tiens. »

Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis, assis à côté d'elle. Comme toujours, ils lui souriaient. Elle leur sourit davantage et prit avec reconnaissance le bâtonnet de glace bleue qu'ils lui tendaient.

« Alors, comment se passe vos missions ? demanda le plus grand des deux garçons. Vous arrivez à remplir les quotas ?

\- Et comment ! Plus ça va, plus on s'améliore ! C'est devenu un jeu d'enfant ! s'exclama le plus petit, très enthousiaste.

\- Oui, ça se passe bien… Mais il faudrait que je retrouve le contrôle de la Keyblade, avant qu'on se rende compte que quelque chose cloche chez moi…

\- Rien ne cloche chez toi, enfin ! Tu es juste dans une période « sans » ! Ça arrive à tout le monde.

\- Il n'empêche ! J'aimerais vous aider le plus vite possible », répondit-elle, en croquant dans sa glace.

Un goût sucré-salé envahit sa bouche. Semblable à une madeleine de Proust, une profonde nostalgie envahit son âme, lui serrant le cœur. Le soleil couchant se fit de plus en plus éblouissant, le visage de ses amis de plus en plus flous, et elle se réveilla, comme toujours, les joues mouillées de larmes.

Elle était de nouveau dans son lit, dans sa petite chambre de lycéenne, et non en haut d'une grande Tour à admirer le soleil éternellement couchant. Grognant un peu et séchant les dernières larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux embrumés, elle se releva et prit ses jambes entre ses bras. Son regard se balada doucement, tranquillement sur les murs et divers recoins de sa modeste chambre. Des étagères collées à même le mur, couvertes de livres et de peluches aux couleurs pastel, non loin d'une boîte à musique et de grigris fantaisies ; un bureau sagement rangé une petite armoire neuve avec des portes coulissantes des murs aux décorations colorées et changeantes et une petite table de nuit à côté d'elle, où était posé un petit réveil et des coquillages en guise de décoration. Enfin, près de la porte, siégeait fièrement son uniforme du Sceptre 4 : un manteau militaire bleu maritime, assorti à un short noir avec des bottes et des chaussettes montantes. Une fine rapière finissait le tableau, accroché au manteau.

Sans cette note qui lui rappelait son rôle, cette chambre était très chaleureuse… Pourtant, elle lui paraissait terriblement froide, comparée à la chaleur du couchant et aux rires de ses amis. Si ses amis avaient effectivement existé. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des rêves… Des rêves qu'elles faisaient depuis son arrivée au Sceptre 4. Munakata pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire du pouvoir de la Table de Dresde, Awashima pensait que c'était juste du stress et Fushimi pensait qu'elle racontait des histoires, juste pour se rendre intéressante…

Son téléphone portable vibra, l'arrachant à sa rêverie. Un message de Fushimi… Quand on parle du loup, il débarque à environ 5h37 du matin.

« HOMRA. Ds 5 min, RDV Hall. »

La journée commençait vraiment bien.


	2. Bienvenue à Shizume City

Pour information, les chapitres seront mis en ligne le dimanche tous les 15 jours. :) N'hésitez pas à reviewer, tout ça, tout ça! ;)

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Bienvenue à Shizume City**

« Passer le Symbole de Maîtrise ? »

Kaïri s'était exclamée sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de nouvelle. Elle en était même déboussolée, Lea pouvait aisément le deviner. En à peine quelques mois d'entraînement avec elle, en bas de la Tour Mystérieuse, il avait appris à la connaître par cœur. Il pouvait voir la petite étincelle d'insolence dans son regard bleu myosotis qui grandissait. Dans quelques secondes, elle allait froncer des sourcils, taper du plat de la main sur le bureau du sorcier à la longue barbe grise, et hausser le ton pour avoir des explications. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Vous avez perdu la tête, Maître Yen Sid ! Vous vous voulez nous envoyer à l'échec assuré ! Aucun de nous deux n'est prêt pour ça ! » s'écria la jeune fille, dont l'animosité avait laissé échapper quelques mèches de sa queue de cheval.

Même si Lea regardait calmement la scène, adossé au mur, il était aussi choqué que son amie et désirait des explications.

« Kaïri a raison, Maître. En tout cas pour moi, la soutint Lea. La Keyblade m'échappe des mains au bout de quelques Coups de Grace. Et vous le savez. Alors pourquoi ? »

Calmement assis à son bureau, le vieux sorcier à la longue robe bleue nuit écoutait sagement les interrogations de ses élèves. Il prit une grande inspiration pour y répondre.

« Parce que le temps presse et que la Guerre se rapproche à grands pas. Pour triompher de Xehanort, l'arrêter et sauver ceux qui vous sont chers, vous devez progresser rapidement au niveau atteint par Riku et Sora. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous faire passer le Symbole. J'avais pour but de vous faire confronter à vos propres limites, et j'espère que vous les surmonterez.

\- Passer les mêmes épreuves qu'eux pour atteindre leur niveau, c'est ça ? en conclut le Maître des flammes.

\- N'est-ce pas extrêmement risqué après ce qui est arrivé à Sora, la dernière fois ? demanda Kaïri, à moiti convaincue.

\- Depuis que Xehanort est revenu d'entre les morts, plus rien n'est sûr, Princesse… Néanmoins, sachez aussi que le Symbole ne se déroulera pas dans le Royaume des Rêves, mais dans de véritables mondes qui sont à la limite du Chaos. Leurs équilibres ne sont pas encore menacés pas les Sans-Cœur mais des événements commencent à les faire vaciller. Le rôle des Maîtres de la Keyblade est de garantir l'équilibre des Mondes, et cela était vrai bien avant les Sans-Cœur et Xehanort. Lea. Princesse Kaïri. C'est cela la mission que je vous confis, acheva solennellement Yen Sid, imposant le silence total dans la pièce.

\- Sauver les Mondes ? Mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment l'expérience suffisante pour ça ? s'inquiéta Kaïri, intimidée.

\- Hé, Kaïri ! Sora a réussi à le faire deux fois avec beaucoup moins de jujotte que toi, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va être du gâteau, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? l'encouragea Lea, en décochant un clin d'œil.

\- Hum, oui, si tu le dis ! » marmonna la jeune fille, à demi rassurée.

Malgré son sourire, elle était inquiète. Lea le sentait. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire, il était sûr qu'elle réussirait. Ses grands yeux pétillants, ses sourcils légèrement arqués et sa petite moue inquiète le rendirent soudain mélancolique.

« Tu recommences à me regarder bizarrement, remarqua la Princesse, un éclat de rire dans la voix.

\- Oh pardon ! Pas fait exprès ! s'excusa Lea, les mains en l'air.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, enfin. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive.

\- Je sais. Et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi… »

C'était vrai. À chaque fois qu'il discutait avec Kaïri, il finissait par la fixer, comme si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage, selon les dires de la jeune fille. C'était étrange et imprévisible mais ce visage le happait et le transportait dans une profonde nostalgie. Ce visage angélique réveillait en lui un sentiment profond de joie et de tristesse mêlées. Il s'empressait de chercher dans les yeux de son amie et dans sa mémoire, ce qui pouvait provoquer cela mais rien. À chaque fois, rien n'expliquait cette attitude. Il y avait juste cette sensation d'être tombé dans un trou noir et froid, que la chaleur du bonheur avait déserté.

« Peut-être que ce voyage à travers les mondes trouvera la réponse à ce mystère, suggéra Maître Yen Sid qui devinait les pensées tourmentées du jeune homme.

\- Peut-être mais cela m'étonnerait grandement, lui répondit honnêtement Lea en secouant sa tête hérissée de pics roux.

\- Partons-nous tout de suite, Maître ? demanda Kaïri qui espérait une réponse négative.

\- Vous partirez dans quelques jours, le temps de vous préparer pour ce voyage. Vous serez séparés. Kaïri partira pour la contrée d'Arendelle, où un froid étrange s'est abattu, et Lea partira pour Shizume City. Il n'y a pas encore d'événements étranges à proprement parler mais je pressens une menace pour ce monde.

\- À vos ordres ! » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes gens.

~0o0o0o0~

Lea referma doucement la porte blanche de Yen Sid et le vit, sans surprise, disparaître. Yen Sid préférait ses portes inter-dimensionnelles aux corridors obscurs pour voyager entre les mondes. Malgré un avis contraire, le jeune homme n'avait rien à redire là-dessus… Il se trouvait dans une ruelle en cul-de-sac, entourée par de gigantesques gratte-ciel à l'architecture moderne : couverts de vitres, immenses et rigides. Que cela lui paraissait froid, comparé aux chaumières de pierres et de bois du Jardin Radieux. Laissant ses pensées arbitraires de côté, il sortit de la ruelle et se retrouva rapidement sur des trottoirs bondés d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires, juxtaposés à de grandes avenues bétonnées. Une grande ville moderne comme il en a déjà vu, à commencer par Illusioppolis. Malgré son côté immense et froidement technologique, Lea trouvait la ville assez radieuse, sans grandes Ténèbres à l'horizon. Il allait devoir chercher car si Yen Sid pressentait une menace, c'est qu'elle était bien là.

Passant devant une grande vitrine d'électro-ménager, il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Il était vêtu plutôt simplement : un haut noir à col montant et sans manche couvrait le haut de son corps, ainsi qu'une veste orange, aussi sans manche. Des bracelets noirs de combat protégeaient ses avant-bras et ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un pantalon marron à poches, fourrés dans des bottes noires à lacets rouges. Quelques breloques et chaînes pendaient à sa ceinture. Cela allait, il pouvait passer relativement inaperçu dans ce monde. Évitant ainsi la case « trouver des vêtements passe-partout », il commença ses recherches. De toute façon, il ne passera jamais inaperçu avec des cheveux comme les siens.

Après une bonne heure à errer du rue en rue, Lea finit par entrer dans un quartier un peu plus jeune, un peu plus coloré et fantasque, un peu plus « otaku ». Mais étrangement, les habitants semblaient plus nerveux, plus pressés. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. On l'épiait.

Très bien, les problèmes commençaient. Où étaient-ils ? En haut des immeubles ? Possible, il aurait pensé à ça, à leur place. Ou derrière les divers poteaux qu'offrait la rue ? C'était parfait pour observer quelqu'un… Lea remarqua diverses rues plus petites, perpendiculaires à l'avenue où il se trouvait. Il sera plus difficile de le voir dans ces ruelles, peut-être que l'ennemi se montrera. Il s'engouffra dans l'une d'elle, puis une autre.

Le quartier se développait en étoile autour de la rue principale et ses innombrables artères formaient un labyrinthe complexe, où même un habitué aurait du mal à se repérer. Plus Lea avançait, plus il se perdait et doutait de la pertinence de sa décision. S'il devait fuir, il avait infiniment plus de chance de se retrouver coincé dans un cul-de-sac que de retomber sur la rue principale. Le jeune homme était aux aguets, prêt à bondir sur le premier ennemi qui se présenterait. Ses muscles étaient si tendus qu'un léger frémissement parcourait continuellement le dessous de sa peau.

On l'épiait toujours. La sensation d'être une proie traquée se faisait de plus en plus grande. Il ralentissait, presque anxieux de dépasser le recoin de la prochaine ruelle. Il entra bientôt dans une petite place où plusieurs rues se rejoignaient. Elle était assez grande pour se battre et assez éloignée pour que personne ne puisse lui venir en aide… Lea ralentit encore. Encore quelques mètres… Quelques centimètres…

À l'instant où il posa le pied sur le seuil de la ruelle, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes sauta agilement au centre de la place, évitant d'un cheveu la batte de baseball qui menaçait sa tête. L'objet s'abattit avec grand fracas sur un lampadaire.

« Tss ! Toujours aussi rapide, connard de Fantôme », railla le propriétaire de la batte.

C'était un adolescent aux cheveux châtains et au bonnet noir vissé sur les oreilles. Un casque audio lui servait de collier, et un sweat et un short assez long l'habillaient. Ses deux pieds étaient solidement posés sur un skateboard. Il jouait avec son arme, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et une lueur fauve dans le regard. D'autres jeunes hommes sortirent des ruelles, tout aussi menaçants, armés de matraques ou de leurs simples poings. Un groupe de racailles… Lea se détendit, il avait pensé que cela serait pire.

« OK, je vois. Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ? Si c'est du fric, c'est raté parce que j'ai rien sur moi, lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

\- Et en plus, tu te fous de notre gueule ? Choppez-le ! » hurla le garçon au bonnet, furieux.

Les autres membres du groupe lui sautèrent à la gorge. D'abord surpris par leur vélocité et leur force, Lea n'eut aucun mal à les contrer et les esquiver, en usant de ses poings, de sa souplesse et de son jeu de jambes. Néanmoins, ces gamins n'en étaient pas à leur premier combat de rue. S'il ne faisait pas attention, le groupe pouvait prendre le dessus. Il n'oserait dire qu'il s'amusait mais ce n'était pas loin. Repoussant un garçon caché sous une casquette, il essaya de les déstabiliser en jouant la carte de l'insolence.

« Alors, C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre ? les provoqua-t-il.

\- Arrête de nous sous-estimer, connard ! s'écria encore le chef de la bande. Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles ! »

De grandes gerbes de flammes rouges vives jaillirent soudainement sous les pieds du jeune homme. Comme mû d'une nouvelle force extraordinaire, le garçon à la batte s'élança vers lui. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Lea ne put réagir avant que le coup de poing du garçon n'atteigne son ventre. Le coup fut assez violent pour lui couper la respiration et faire décoller ses pieds du sol. Choqué, Lea chassa son adversaire avec un coup de pied rageur dans les côtes. Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier l'état du garçon que le reste de la bande l'attaquèrent avec cette même force rouge.

Les coups pleuvaient drus et il peinait à tous les parer. Cette force rouge était redoutable et comme un feu, elle le brûlait et le blessait. Que faire ? Utiliser son propre feu pour les blesser ou les faire fuir ? Lea hésitait tout en distribuant des coups. Il se refusait à utiliser ses Chakrams ou sa Keyblade contre des gosses à peine adultes. Il esquiva une nouvelle boule de feu, se retrouvant encerclé par la bande.

« C'est fini pour toi ! »

Avant que Lea ne puisse se retourner complétement vers son adversaire, la batte le frappa violemment à la tempe, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il s'effondra sur le bitume, inconscient.


	3. Au bar des HOMRA

Eh! Salut tout le monde! :) On se retrouve comme promis pour le chapitre 2, après que Yata ait pris la tête de Lea pour une balle de baseball. Le pauvre, je suis pas sympa avec lui... Je vous laisse à votre lecture! ;)

 **Chapitre 2 –**

 **Au bar des HOMRA**

« Merde ! Il s'est pas désintégré ! »

« Putain, Yata, il saigne ! C'est un vrai mec qu'on vient de tabasser ! »

« On le ramène au QG, pas le choix ! »

Dans un demi-sommeil, Lea sentit qu'on le transportait maladroitement. Les voix paniquées qu'il percevait, étaient criardes et lui transperçaient le crâne. Emporté par un nouvel élan de douleur, il plongea dans un sommeil profond.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi avoir attaqué ce pauvre gars ? Je ne te pensais pas si violent, Yata… »

Cette voix posée, calme et apaisante le sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur. Bientôt, il sentit un froid engourdissant lui mordre la joue et le front. Il voulut bouger mais il n'arriva qu'à frémir, bloqué entre ce qu'il semblait être des coussins. Il voulut parler mais il ne réussit qu'à pousser un grognement rauque. À force de s'agiter dans son sommeil, il finit par réveiller la douleur habitant sa pauvre tête. Poussant un gémissement entre ses dents serrées, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision fut d'abord très floue. Du rouge, du noir, de l'ocre et c'était tout. Battant des paupières, il réussit à voir un jeune homme aux cheveux mi- longs et clairs, assit près de lui. D'abord inquiets, ses yeux noisettes s'agrandirent de soulagement.

« Dieu merci, tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il, tout en aidant Lea à s'asseoir dans le canapé en cuir qui lui servait de lit.

\- À part que ma tête va exploser… et que j'ai affreusement envie de vomir… on va dire que ça va, peina à dire Lea, en se tenant la tête.

\- Tu as eu de la chance. Ton arcade sourcilière ne s'est pas trop ouverte. Par contre, tu as gagné une vilaine bosse sur le côté », continua son soigneur, en écartant la poche de glaçons qu'il maintenait contre la tempe de Lea depuis son arrivée.

\- Tant pis… comme tu dis, j'ai échappé de justesse aux points de suture ! en rit un peu le blessé, avant d'esquisser une grimace et de reprendre, avec empressement, le sac de glaçons.

\- Va falloir bientôt désinfecter ta plaie et mettre une compresse », constata l'autre. Lea se contenta de hausser des épaules.

Ce simple geste lui arracha encore une grimace de douleur. À chaque mouvement un peu brusque, c'était une nouvelle décharge de souffrance à l'intérieur de son crâne. Avec mille précautions, il se rassit plus confortablement dans le canapé pour mieux observer la pièce où il trouvait. Éclairée par de grandes fenêtres derrière lui, elle se composait essentiellement de rouge. Rouge sur les rideaux, rouge sur les fauteuils et rouge sur les murs. Un majestueux bar en bois massif occupait le mur du fond. Il était vraiment très grand et bien entretenu. De nombreux tabourets rouges se postaient devant lui, et les gigantesques étagères de derrière fit jurer à Lea qu'elles possédaient tous les verres et toutes les boissons du monde. Juste à côté, on y trouvait un petit bazar composé d'un jukebox, un banzaï trop taillé, une caméra et autres babioles. Deux canapés, une table basse et quelques tables plus simples complétaient le reste de la salle. Un parquet lustré en habillait le sol. La salle était assez riche, au final et imitait le charme des clubs de discussions à l'anglaise.

« Au fait, où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda le blessé avec une voix un peu pâteuse.

\- Nous sommes au bar d'Izumo Kusanagi, c'est le QG des HOMRA.

\- Des HOMRA ?

\- Oui, oui. J'en fais partie, je m'appelle Totsuka Tatara, enchanté, déclara son interlocuteur avec un grand sourire et la main tendue.

\- Enchanté aussi, je suis Lea, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? répondit le jeune homme roux, presque par réflexe, tout en lui serrant la main.

\- Ha ha ! Oui, oui, c'est retenu, ne t'inquiètes pas, en rit Totsuka.

\- Euh, tu parlais des HOMRA. Qui êtes-vous exactement ? demanda Lea, assez intrigué par ce nom.

\- Tu ne nous connais pas ?

\- Euh, non. À vrai dire, je viens juste d'arriver en ville et j'ai eu droit à un accueil des plus chaleureux…

\- Oh oui, c'est sûr qu'on fait meilleur accueil… J'en suis désolé. D'habitude, Yata ne s'en prend pas aussi violemment aux gens normaux !

\- Yata ? Tu veux dire que la bande de racailles qui m'a attaqué fait partie… des HOMRA, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Yata est le lieutenant de Mikoto, notre Roi.

\- Votre… ? Attends, attends, explique-moi d'abord qui vous êtes ? le pressa Lea. C'est normal de contrôler le feu dans votre groupe ?

\- Oh oui, répondit simplement Totsuka, en créant un papillon enflammé au bout de ses doigts fins. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler, mais comme tu as vu Yata s'en servir… Au cours de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, une tablette mystérieuse a été découverte en Allemagne, près du village de Dresde. On a fait des recherches dessus, dirigées par le professeur Weismann. On s'est rendu compte qu'elle donnait des pouvoirs à certaines personnes. Ces différents pouvoirs se différencient à leurs couleurs. Les personnes élues sont des Rois et ils partagent leurs pouvoirs avec leurs vassaux. C'est cela, HOMRA ! Notre chef, Mikoto Suoh est le 3ème Roi, le Roi Rouge, et nous, les HOMRA, nous sommes ses vassaux.

\- Oh. Impressionnant, répliqua juste Lea, nullement choqué.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air si impressionné que ça…, répondit Totsuka, presque déçu que son histoire ait si peu d'impact sur lui.

\- Disons que j'en ai vu d'autres, ironisa le jeune homme roux.

\- Hum, tu as dû croiser un autre Roi sans t'en rendre compte, si tu as déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire.

\- Oui, ça doit être ça », se dépêcha de conclure Lea.

Ainsi, ce monde tournait autour de cette tablette antique, donneuse de pouvoir. Il y avait donc au moins trois groupes surpuissants dans ce monde, peut-être dans cette ville même. Lea réfléchit encore. Et si des tensions éclataient entre ces groupes ? Est-ce que cela constituerait une menace ? La menace que présageait Yen Sid ?

« Dis-moi, Totsuka, as-tu remarqué des choses bizarres en ville ? Comme des tensions inexplicables, une sensation de menace ?

\- Oh, pas vraiment… Il y a toujours eu des tensions entre nous et le Sceptre 4. Il s'agit du Roi Bleu et ses vassaux. Maintenant que tu en parles, Yata est encore remonté contre eux. Il paraît qu'une nouvelle recrue est arrivée, il y a peu et que son pouvoir lui permet de créer des illusions très puissantes. Elles prennent l'apparence de guerriers qui peuvent toucher et blesser.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna franchement Lea. Ce genre de pouvoir se rapprochait de celui d'Ienzo, mais en beaucoup plus puissant. Jamais le Conspirateur Ténébreux n'avait réussi à rendre ses illusions capables de toucher directement l'adversaire…

\- Oui, vraiment. Je ne les ai jamais vues, car je ne participe pas aux combats mais Yata se fait battre à plates coutures à chaque fois ! » se moqua gentiment le vassal.

La clochette du bar retentit, interrompant Totsuka dans ses explications. Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et rouges entra avec une petite fille vêtue de rouge, aux longs cheveux blancs, accrochée à son bras. Le regard doré de l'homme croisa le regard vert acide de Lea. Il avait la furieuse et dérangeante impression que l'individu le jaugeait, le scrutait. Le contact fut rompu lorsque Totsuka se leva pour accueillir les deux arrivants.

« Mikoto, Anna ! Vous arrivez juste à temps ! Lea vient de se réveiller ! annonça-t-il gaiement.

\- Lea ? » fit son interlocuteur avec une voix rauque et monocorde.

Sans prévenir, la gamine lâche la main de son protecteur aux cheveux rouges et se précipita vers le blessé. Elle s'assit en face de lui, sur la table basse et sortit une bille rouge transparente de ses poches. Elle la plaça devant Lea et la fixa intensément. Le jeune homme en fut si interloqué qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée des autres HOMRA dans la salle. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce comportement étrange, et se contentait de plaquer plus ou moins adroitement le sachet de glaçons contre sa joue. À l'instant où il voulut demander à l'enfant ce qu'elle faisait, la bille se remplit d'une couleur chaleureuse, entre le rouge et l'orange. On aurait cru qu'un feu joyeux dansait à l'intérieur. L'enfant en semblait émerveillée :

« Rouge… Rouge feu…

\- Hein ? ne put que croasser Lea, qui ne comprenait toujours pas cette mise en scène.

\- Anna peut lire et comprendre beaucoup de choses dans le cœur d'autrui, grâce à ses billes. Mais Lea, je ne savais pas que tu possédais un pouvoir ! Ça alors, tu es une Souche ! finit par s'exclamer Totsuka qui avait rejoint Anna et s'émerveillait devant sa découverte.

\- Une Souche ? Encore un truc liée à ta fameuse table, je suppose ? souleva le blessé, mi- amusé, mi- confus.

\- Exactement, enchaîna un jeune homme blond aux lunettes carrées. Izumo Kusanagi, pour te servir ! fit-il en lui serrant la main. Une Souche est un être qui a obtenu un pouvoir de la Table sans qu'elle devienne Roi ou vassale.

\- Décidemment, cette Table donne beaucoup de pouvoir à beaucoup de monde…, ironisa Lea. Mais je crois savoir de quel pouvoir il s'agit. »

Amusé par les circonstances, Lea claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un petit chat de feu qui virevoltait et sautait autour de lui, et qui finit par se lover sur la robe d'Anna. La petite fille, surprise par le petit animal, lâcha sa bille qui roula vers lui, dans les plis de sa jupe. Le petit être chaleureux se mit à jouer avec, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pelote de laine, sous les acclamations des HOMRA, enchantés. Même Mikoto se risqua à hausser les sourcils en signe de surprise. Soudain, une protestation sauvage arracha ce petit monde à sa contemplation :

« Un pouvoir Rouge ? C'est impossible ! »

Les HOMRA et Lea se tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du bar. Sur son seuil se tenait le garçon au bonnet grande gueule qui l'avait attaqué. Fulminant, il serrait son skate contre lui, au point que ses mains devinrent blanches.

« Ce mec est lié à la Marionnettiste des Bleus ! Son pouvoir doit être forcément Bleu !

\- Il est vrai qu'il ressemble beaucoup à un des Fantômes mais ça ne signifie rien pour lui, en particulier, Yata, intervint Izumo, avec un calme olympien.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, se moqua un des jeunes membres d'HOMRA, en mâchouillant une cigarette.

\- C'est pas ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure !

\- Sinon, je peux savoir qui est cette Marionnettiste ? » demanda Lea avec une voix cassante.

La brusque et soudaine autorité dont il fit preuve, réduit les membres d'HOMRA au silence. Le regard du jeune homme s'était fait perçant et tranchant. Son sac de glaçons posé sur la table, révélant une vilaine bosse violacée et gonflée, il fixait le jeune Yata.

« Après tout, c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai hérité de cette bosse. N'est-ce pas, Yata ? »

La voix roulante et grondante comme un ciel d'orage fit légèrement frémir le garçon au skate, mais il se ravisa rapidement. Yata se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le canapé et se planta juste devant le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu.

« Elle ressemble à ça. »

Il actionna l'option hologramme de sa montre et apparut devant Lea, la photo d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et courts, habillée de bleu.

« Tu la connais, non ? »


	4. La Marionnettiste du Sceptre 4

Un petit chapitre en perspective mais j'espère qu'il vous fera réfléchir! ;) Et qu'il vous plaira, bien sûr! :) Vous avez deviné qui est cette mystérieuse vassale du Sceptre 4? Réponse ici! :)

Bonne lecture! :)

 **Chapitre 3 –**

 **La Marionnettiste du Sceptre 4**

« Tu la connais, non ? » avait appuyé Yata, en dévoilant la photo de la jeune fille.

Lea n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. La photo l'avait surpris, réduit au silence puis happé dans une profonde mélancolie. Sur l'hologramme, la jeune fille en habits militaires bleus sautait avec grâce au-dessus d'une explosion, sans doute celle des HOMRA, une rapière au poing. Ses courts cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son visage de poupée de porcelaine, où deux saphirs d'un bleu profond étincelaient. Cette fille était déjà très jolie pour son âge… Cependant, ce n'est pas sa beauté qui laissait Lea sans voix, mais l'expression déterminée de ce visage délicat. Ses yeux bleus pétillants, ses sourcils légèrement arqués malgré qu'ils soient froncés, sa moue de dédain signifiant sa volonté à en découdre…, tout en elle lui rappelait Kaïri. Soudain conscient que cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'il dévisageait l'hologramme, il secoua la tête et releva les yeux vers Yata, qui s'impatientait.

« Non… Désolé, je ne la connais pas.

\- Tu te fiches de nous ? Ça fait trente secondes que tu la regardes avec un air de poisson mort et tu dis que tu ne la connais pas ? s'énerva encore le garçon.

\- Je ne la connais pas, mais c'est vrai qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Mon amie Kaïri, articula Lea avec difficulté, une boule dans la gorge. Elle lui ressemble, elle lui ressemble même beaucoup… »

Sa voix se perdit, atténuée par la nostalgie et une tristesse qui lui semblait bien profonde. Pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer tout à coup ? Il se sentait soudain comme en deuil, comme si quelqu'un de très important pour lui venait de mourir. Pourtant, même si elle était le clone brun de Kaïri, il n'avait jamais vu cette fille ! Alors pourquoi ressentir ça, maintenant ?

« Lea, ça va ? Tu as encore mal à la tête ? » demanda la voix inquiète de Totsuka.

Sans le vouloir, Lea avait mis sa tête entre ses mains. Sans doute pour inconsciemment calmer la douleur de son cœur….

« Non, je… Ça va, répondit la voix du jeune homme, lourde de sanglots refoulés. Il leva ses yeux embrumés vers l'assemblée.-

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire, ça te fera du bien », proposa Izumo, en déposant une tape amicale sur son épaule.

Les HOMRA étaient un peu gênés, ils ne savaient pas où se mettre. Même Yata affichait un air désolé en refermant l'hologramme. Lea secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette atmosphère pesante.

« Comment s'appelle cette fille ? enchaîna-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- Ino Shibokuga *. »

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

« Ça ne me dit rien non plus. Non, vraiment, je n'ai jamais rencontré cette fille… Pourquoi croyez-vous que je la connaisse ?

\- Tu ressembles à un de ses Fantômes. Tu parles comme lui, tu bouges comme lui », lui répondit le Roi Rouge lui-même.

Adossé à un des murs du bar, une cigarette entre les lèvres, Mikoto Suoh continuait à scruter Lea. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais il avait perdu son attitude agressive envers le jeune homme perdu.

« Ses Fantômes ? Oh, c'est elle, la nouvelle recrue aux illusions dont tu parlais ? en déduisit Lea en se tournant vers Totsuka.

\- Oui, c'est ça, affirma son interlocuteur en opinant du chef.

\- Ouais, et le Fantôme en question est ton parfait jumeau ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu réponds à ça, si tu la connais pas ? » gronda Yata, les dents serrées.

Le garçon au bonnet se voulait si menaçant qu'il s'était encore plus rapproché de Lea. Leurs fronts se frôlaient et leurs regards s'affrontaient. D'abord interloqué par son attitude, Lea en fut légèrement excédé, et son mal de tête ne l'aidait pas à se calmer ou à réfléchir. Étouffant un profond soupir fatigué, il écarta le jeune Yata d'une main :

« J'en sais rien ! Comment pourrais-je le savoir, hein ? Et puis, on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous fais une fixette sur elle, hein ? Ça m'a valu un sale coup sur la tête, je te signale !

\- Elle me bat tout le temps et elle est du Sceptre 4, c'est une ennemie ! Logique que je m'attaque à elle… !

\- Il est amoureux », révéla Anna avec un détachement presque apathique.

Cette simple affirmation eut l'effet d'une bombe : d'abord un silence où tout le monde regardait Anna puis Yata avec étonnement puis un bruyant éclatement de rire et un rougissement si violent sur les joues de Yata qu'on eût cru qu'il se transformait en tomate. Izumo se fendit d'un grand sourire amusé en tendant un verre d'eau avec aspirine à Lea, et Mikoto, dans un grand élan de sarcasme, déclara, un sourire au coin des lèvres : « C'est bien, tu grandis ». Le rire de Lea redoubla et Mikoto repartit vers le bar, se désintéressant de l'affaire. Yata avait une soudaine envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais l'embarras laissa bientôt place à l'agacement et le jeune garçon finit par réprimander Anna :

« Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? L'autre crétin va s'étouffer tant il se fout de ma gueule ! s'exclama-t-il, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

\- Parce que c'est vrai, répondit simplement l'enfant.

\- Considère que c'est ma vengeance pour ma bosse, mon cher Yata, réussit à articuler Lea, entre deux hoquets.

\- Grml, grogna Yata pour toute réponse et qui se détourna de Lea, son précieux skate toujours sous le bras.

\- Bienvenue chez les HOMRA, Lea, déclara Izumo avec bienveillance, tout en allumant une cigarette.

\- Je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleur accueil », ironisa le jeune homme, en avalant son aspirine.

* Kanji signifiant dessin à l'encre de Chine. Si le traducteur ne m'a pas menée en bateau. x) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé, hein! Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques! ;) A plus! :)


	5. Qui es-tu ?

Yo, chers lecteurs! :) Chapitre 4 en ligne avec une rencontre assez importante à la clé! Je vous laisse deviner laquelle! ;)

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter, tout ça, tout ça! :)

 **Chapitre 4 –**

 **Qui es-tu ?**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lea avait élu domicile au QG des HOMRA. Son coup à la tête guérissait doucement mais sûrement. Il arrivait à passer une journée sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Sa plaie s'était refermée mais son reflet dans le miroir faisait toujours aussi peur à voir, tant sa tempe restait violacée et enflée. En tant que « Souche » officieuse des HOMRA, il passait son temps avec eux. Cette histoire de Table et de Souche était bien pratique pour user de son pouvoir sans devoir des explications à tout bout de champ. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Kaïri mais il était certain qu'elle s'en sortait bien. Quant à lui, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la menace dont parlait Yen Sid et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que cette fille du Sceptre 4.

C'était la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ce matin-là. Il était affalé dans le canapé de cuir du bar, à côté de Mikoto, muet comme à son habitude, une clope au bec, et Anna, qui suivait Mikoto partout. La photo de la fameuse Ino à la main, sa tête en arrière et ses yeux de chat verts rivés sur le plafond, il était en profonde réflexion. Ses soupirs répétés finirent par attirer l'attention de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Lea avait tant de fois tenu la photo dans ses mains, à la tourner et à la corner dans tous les sens, que l'objet semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années. Toujours aussi calmement que d'ordinaire, l'enfant finit par demander :

« Tu te demandes toujours qui elle est pour toi, non ? »

Sorti de sa réflexion, Lea mit quelques secondes à tourner son regard vers la fille aux cheveux blancs.

« En effet… À force de la regarder en photo, je me dis que je l'ai forcément vue quelque part, ou alors c'est elle qui m'a vu quelque part, sinon elle ne ferait pas d'illusion à mon image… » Et en sachant cela, elle n'a pu me voir que dans un autre monde que celui-ci, acheva-t-il pour lui-même.

« Ça semble logique, acquiesça Anna.

\- Il faudrait que je la voie, pour en avoir le cœur net. Mikoto ? Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'organiser une réunion amicale avec le Sceptre 4 ? » proposa Lea au « chef ».

Dans sa majesté fatiguée et agacée par les écueils de la vie, Mikoto se contenta de fixer Lea avec un regard atterré et exaspéré, tout en tirant une tronche de quatre mètres de long. Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu comprit rapidement que sa requête venait d'être refusée.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? Il faut absolument se battre contre eux pour les voir ? » insista encore Lea.

Mikoto ne changea pas d'attitude et continuait à fixer avec dédain et désespoir mêlés sa nouvelle recrue.

« Dis-moi Mikoto, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ou tu nous as fait une attaque cérébrale entre temps ? » demanda avec sarcasme Lea, qui n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer l'expression du Roi Rouge.

Anna pouffa à ce trait d'esprit et Mikoto finit par étouffer un éclat de rire, ce qui lui déroba un sourire.

« … Ouais, finit-il par lâcher comme seule réponse.

\- Quoi, ouais ? Ouais, on est obligé de se battre ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pff, tu m'étonnes que tu fasses la gueule tout le temps ! C'est déprimant, cette histoire de Clans où on est obligé de se taper dessus. »

Et le regard froid du Roi lui apprit qu'il avait juste.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Lea , lui lança Izumo depuis son bar. Une confrontation avec le Sceptre 4 arrivera bien assez tôt.

\- Si tu le dis… »

L'ironie du sort voulut que quelques minutes plus tard, une grosse explosion se fasse entendre. Les murs du QG tremblèrent sous le choc, faisant les verres à pied sur leurs étagères. Mikoto et Lea se relevèrent, alertés par le danger, tandis que Yata faisait brutalement irruption dans la salle, essoufflé et les yeux exorbités.

« Yata ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Lea, en courant vers lui.

\- U… Explosion d'une… boutique !... Eric… coincé… dessus ! » réussit à articuler le Corbeau, tout en reprenant son souffle.

À cette annonce, Mikoto se précipita à l'entrée et n'eut aucunement besoin d'ordonner aux autres HOMRA de le suivre, car ils le firent sans hésiter. Son charisme et son aura lui valaient l'admiration de ses hommes et leur obéissance quasi-absolue. De plus, l'entente et la sympathie qui régnaient au sein des HOMRA consolidaient leur groupe comme une meute soudée, suivant leur chef. Mikoto n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer, les HOMRA le suivraient, qu'il le veuille ou non. Même si Lea trouvait dommage qu'il n'arrive pas à sourire ou à se confier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Mikoto devait se sentir seul, au sommet.

Après une course effrénée derrière Yata qui les guidait, le petit groupe se retrouva dans l'allée principale du quartier. Une épicerie venait de s'effondrer et l'autre partie des HOMRA s'y affairaient pour dégager un jeune homme à la capuche blanche et aux épis blonds incontrôlables. Mikoto et son groupe vinrent au secours de leurs amis, et arrivèrent à soulever la lourde poutre qui était tombée sur le jeune homme. Eric se retrouva au bon soin d'Anna et de Totsuka, qui avait assisté à l'explosion et avait envoyé Yata chercher de l'aide.

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la Rafale, une fois Eric hors de danger.

\- Pas vraiment, ce fut très soudain, lui répondit Totsuka, qui tentait de se remémorer cet événement, la main sous le menton. Nous marchions tranquillement… Je crois que c'est au moment où j'ai demandé à Yata s'il était capable de rider sur la rambarde de sécurité que l'explosion s'est produite…

\- On a eu chaud, quand même. C'est arrivé juste à l'instant où on passait devant l'épicerie…

\- Moi, j'ai eu le tympan explosé et une poutre m'ait tombée dessus, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens, déclara Eric.

\- Il n'y a personne dans la boutique, déclara Izumo dans leur dos, escaladant les décombres de l'ancienne épicerie. C'était sans doute leur jour de congé, aujourd'hui.

\- Encore heureux ! Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, s'exclama Totsuka, rassuré.

\- Manquerait plus qu'un mort sur les bras, tiens… ! ironisa un autre.

\- Sinon, Yata, tu as réussi à capter quelque chose avec ta montre ? demanda Lea, qui se reconcentrait sur la situation.

\- Non, rien du tout, constata Yata en bidouillant sa montre. On ne voit pas l'explosion à proprement parler, juste un gros flash blanc.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Les HOMRA sur le lieu d'une explosion… », les provoqua une voix monocorde et traînante que Lea n'avait jamais entendue.

HOMRA se retourna vers elle. Sur le même trottoir qu'eux se trouvait un groupe de jeunes gens habillés avec de longues vestes bleues, un sabre à la ceinture : le Sceptre 4. Un jeune homme aux lunettes carrées et à la mèche rebelle les regardait avec un dédain et un dégoût mêlés. Sans doute était-ce celui qui avait parlé. Une dizaine de jeunes hommes se trouvaient sagement derrière lui, tandis qu'à côté de lui, se trouvaient une femme blonde aux yeux de glace, et un homme brun un peu plus âgé, qui affichait un sourire serein. Une certaine majesté se dégageait de son regard bleu, caché derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Son aura sembla à Lea aussi imposante que celle de Mikoto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le singe ? T'oses encore te montrer en notre présence, sale traître ? hurla brusquement Yata, explosant de colère.

\- Hé, hé, Misaki…, rigola soudain le garçon à la mèche, qui semblait à la fois au bord de l'extase et de la folie.

\- Fushimi, tais-toi ! le rappela à l'ordre la jeune femme aux cheveux de paille, ce qui valut un regard courroucé de la part dudit singe.

\- Munakata, annonça Mikoto, d'une voix solennelle en s'adressant à l'homme plus âgé.

\- Mikoto Suoh, Roi Rouge. Une fois de plus, nos routes se croisent, lui répondit Munakata, toujours aussi serein et respectueux.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici, Munakata ? T'as choisi de te balader en ville avec tes gentils petits toutous, c'est ça ? le provoqua Mikoto, un fin sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Toujours aussi médisant, Suoh, répliqua son homologue bleu. Nous sommes ici pour faire notre travail d'enquête. On ne sait jamais, l'explosion peut être d'origine criminelle. Vous vous faites tellement d'ennemis, HOMRA.

\- Ridicule. Si on voulait vraiment nous assassiner, la bombe aurait été mise près du QG », se surprit à répondre Lea.

Étonné par cette nouvelle voix, le 4ème Roi, Reisi Munakata, posa alors ses yeux sur lui et croisa son regard vert et insolent. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire davantage.

« Tiens donc, voilà une nouvelle recrue intéressante, déclara-t-il.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! »

Une voix douce et féminine s'éleva de la troupe de soldats restée en arrière. Tout en jouant des coudes, une jeune fille, assez petite et menue, sortit du lot. De fins et courts cheveux de jais encadraient son visage encore un peu rond. Ses grands yeux bleus myosotis s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la « Souche » des HOMRA. C'était Ino Shibokuga, sans aucun doute. Ses lèvres et ses mains, enveloppées dans des mitaines noires, tremblaient.

« Est-ce… Est-ce toi qui viens de parler ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Lea avait aussi la gorge sèche et un poids soudain et énorme pesait à présent sur son cœur. Comme s'il était déçu qu'elle pose cette question. Comme si elle aurait dû reconnaître sans problème le son de sa voix. Qu'elle aurait dû sourire en le voyant, et non pas le dévisager comme s'il était un revenant. Ravalant sa salive, serrant les poings et desserrant la mâchoire, il réussit à trouver le courage de lui répondre :

« Oui, c'est moi… »

Il n'arrivait pas à parler plus longtemps, les mots refusaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres devenues pâles.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, plus enthousiaste et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.

\- Je m'appelle Lea, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? » dit-il d'un trait, un peu plus confiant.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'affaissa brutalement, bouche bée. Puis, une seconde plus tard, ses traits furent métamorphosés par la colère : sa mâchoire contractée, elle montra des dents blanches, comme une lionne montrant les crocs. Ses sourcils étaient tant froncés que ses yeux en étaient réduits à des petites fentes sombres.

« Imposteur ! Comment oses-tu l'imiter ? » finit-elle par hurler.

Lea n'eut même pas le temps de murmurer « Quoi ? » que la recrue du Sceptre 4 avait déjà dégainé sa rapière.

« Shibokuga, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'écria la jeune femme en second.

La jeune fille brune, emprisonnée dans sa fureur, ne l'entendit pas.

« Shibokuga, en garde ! » fit-elle, cérémonieusement avant de se jeter sur Lea, toujours aussi abasourdi.

Dans un réflexe inouï, il esquiva à la dernière seconde, écartant Totsuka et Anna d'un coup d'épaule. La lame bleutée de la jeune militaire se ficha dans le sol. Toujours aussi furieuse, elle la retira d'un geste vif, sabrant l'air. Ses yeux se mirent à luire et sans attendre, elle posa la main droite à l'endroit de son cœur.

« Apparaissez, mes chers Fantômes ! »

De grands fils d'énergie sortirent de son dos, à la manière d'ailes majestueuses, même si leur apparence se rapprochait des fils de soie d'une toile d'araignée. Le bout des fils se mirent à s'agiter et commencèrent à tisser une forme. Bientôt, ils formèrent un corps humanoïde puis un visage, que Lea reconnut car il le voyait chaque jour dans le miroir. Devant lui se tenait une réplique parfaite d'Axel : même manteau noir soulignant sa maigreur, même yeux de chat, même crinière indisciplinée et mêmes larmes sur ses joues, les mêmes détails qu'à l'époque où il était Simili.

Horrifié, surpris, il recula d'un pas tremblant, des gouttes de sueur froide perlèrent sur son front. Son autre lui ne fût nullement surpris par cet étrange adversaire. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres de marionnette :

« Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de mon double », déclara Axel avant d'attaquer, des illusions de Chakrams à la main.

L'être fait de fils magiques s'élança dans les airs, cheveux rouges flottant au vent et Chakrams sifflant entre ses doigts. C'est alors que le jeune homme vit l'ouverture. Une minuscule ouverture dans la garde d'Axel, celle qui l'avait fait perdre plusieurs combats contre Kaïri. Maintenant qu'il la voyait, c'était sûr que personne n'aurait pu la louper. Retrouvant son assurance, un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres, et ce fut presque avec plaisir qu'il donna un crochet du gauche dans le ventre du Simili, qui cracha sa bile avant de rouler sur le bitume.

Mais le sourire de Lea mourut rapidement, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Un deuxième Fantôme s'était formé derrière Axel. Il était petit mais véloce. Des cheveux blonds en bataille couronnaient sa tête d'ange, et deux grands yeux bleu azur le scrutaient avec tristesse. Lea en fût si atterré qu'il ne cherchait même pas à esquiver la Keyblade de Roxas, et s'effondra près de Yata en suffoquant.

« Shibokuga, ça suffit ! »

La voix de Reishi Munakuta avait raisonné comme un clairon, imposant le silence à l'univers entier. Lea se releva avec difficulté, malgré l'aide du Corbeau. Une fois sur ses jambes, le jeune homme vit la Marionnettiste se faire réprimander pour avoir attaqué sans raison.

« Shibokuga, je te croyais plus sage que cela…, déclara le Roi Bleu, déçu. Zenjo, ramène-la au quartier général et qu'elle y reste confinée jusqu'à notre retour. Tu m'y obliges, Ino, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, mon Roi », répondit la jeune fille, qui lança un dernier regard noir à Lea.

Puis elle tourna les talons, sans rien déclarer d'autre, consciente de ses actes et acceptant sa sanction.

Lea resta sous le choc. Il ne décrocha plus une seule parole avant la fin de la journée. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire si lumineux et vifs, étaient vitreux, perdus dans le vide, dans la contemplation du néant. Totsuka était resté à côté de lui, sans pouvoir faire grand chose… Lea revivait en boucle les derniers instants qu'Axel avait partagés avec Roxas : de la fumée, un feu d'une chaleur insupportable et un regard bleu et triste. Puis plus rien. Son meilleur ami, celui qui lui avait rappelé ce qu'était un cœur, s'était sacrifié. Il était retourné en Sora, et puis, plus rien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il n'avait jamais souri, comme s'il n'avait jamais ri face au couchant… Sa tristesse se transforma en colère sourde. Il attrapa la tasse de café à côté de lui et l'envoya se briser sur le sol lustré.

« Lea ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » s'insurgea la voix scandalisée d'Izumo.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Il n'avait même remarqué qu'ils étaient tous retournés au bar des HOMRA, tant il broyait du noir. Izumo lui avait certainement donné un café pour le réchauffer…

« Mais cette fille t'a grillé le cerveau, ma parole ! s'exclama Yata depuis le canapé. Tu deviens aussi cinglé qu'elle !

\- Lea, si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, il faut nous le dire, affirma Totsuka, qui s'était rapproché sans peur.

\- Lea… »

Anna l'avait appelé de sa petite voix fluette et avait posé une main sur son genou. Perché depuis un tabouret du bar, le jeune homme roux posa son regard sur elle et croisa la couleur ocre du sien. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Un peu honteux, il finit par contempler toute la salle. Tous les HOMRA le regardaient avec compassion, prêts à prononcer des mots réconfortants. Même Mikoto avait lâché sa cigarette et l'observait sans mépris, avec du respect et de l'attention. Lea soupira, peut-être de soulagement, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il se sentit terriblement égoïste envers eux.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Yata. Cette Shibokuga m'a presque rendu fou… La deuxième marionnette qu'elle a créée… »

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« C'était le clone de Roxas… C'était mon meilleur ami et… il est mort. »

\- Oh mon dieu ! Lea, je suis désolé, compatit Totsuka.

\- Le revoir comme ça, ça m'a glacé le sang… Et ça fait des heures que je me repasse en boucle les derniers instants où je l'ai vu… J'ai fini par péter un câble sur cette tasse… Désolé, Izumo.

\- Du moment que tu ne touches pas au bar, ça me va, ironisa Izumo, un sourire compatissant au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu parles d'un choc ! commenta un autre HOMRA. Moi aussi, j'aurais pas su quoi faire !

\- Désolé pour ton pote, Lea, déclara Mikoto, arrivé au bar. Il le gratifia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Merci, Mikoto, dit sincèrement Lea. Il était touché que le Roi Rouge daigne lui parler autrement que par monosyllabes ou par des regards en biais.

\- … Y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, dans cette histoire, reprit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Comment elle le connaît, ton Roxas ? »

La question du Roi avait laissé Lea sans voix. Dans sa confusion, Lea n'avait même pas relevé ce point.

« Bonne question…, ne put que répondre la « Souche », en croisant les bras en signe de réflexion.

\- Roxas la connaissait peut-être, suggéra Totsuka.

\- Peut-être. Malgré que Roxas se confiât souvent, il ne me disait sûrement pas tout… Mais pourquoi nous deux ? Pourquoi nous connaît-elle tous les deux alors que je ne sais pas qui elle est ? Je ne suis pas du genre à oublier les gens que j'ai rencontré…

\- Ou alors t'es sénile ! lança Yata, en rigolant.

\- C'est sûr que j'approche du grand âge qu'est le quart de siècle, mais je crois que j'ai encore quelques années devant moi, gamin ! » railla Lea, un sourire narquois de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Cependant la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes se rembrunit rapidement. Cette fille lui causait bien des tracas… Elle les connaissait en tant que Similis, alors… est-ce qu'elle aurait un lien avec l'Organisation XIII ? Un lien avec la menace dont parlait Yen Sid ? Fort d'une nouvelle détermination, il sauta du tabouret, surprenant tout le monde.

« Je veux avoir le cœur net sur cette histoire. J'irai voir cette fille, demain. Je dois savoir ce qu'il se trame », déclara-t-il avec un aplomb retrouvé et sous les encouragements de ses nouveaux compagnons.

~0o0o0o0~

Elle avait été menée jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y était enfermée, comme son Roi l'avait ordonné. D'abord sans remord, elle finit par se retrouver sur son lit, la tête entre les genoux, à ruminer cette rencontre. Il était son sosie parfait et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'est pas le jeune homme de ses rêves, ce n'est pas l'ami avec qui elle partageait des glaces à l'eau de mer. C'était pas Axel. Lui, il s'appelait Lea… Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir pour lui, surtout après vu ses yeux exorbités de tristesse et de désespoir lorsque Roxas l'a frappé. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tout ça…

« Je t'avais dit que c'était un imposteur. »

Ino releva la tête, à l'appel de cette voix lancinante. Il était là. Le type en manteau noir était revenu.

« Tu n'as toujours pas appris à frapper la porte à ce que je vois, lui répliqua Ino, exaspérée par les habitudes de son visiteur.

\- Ha ! Si je fais ça, le Sceptre 4 va se poser des questions… Déjà qu'ils ne croient pas en tes rêves…

\- Ça va, je sais, balaya la jeune fille agacée.

\- Alors cette rencontre ? Je suppose qu'elle ne s'est pas bien passée, non ? demanda l'autre presque en se moquant.

\- … Elle s'est passée comme tu l'avais prévu, annonça Ino, la gorge serrée. Il ne m'a pas reconnue. Ce n'était pas Axel… »

Une discrète larme pointa au coin de ses yeux.

« Je te l'avais dit ! C'est un imposteur ! Il essaie de te tromper, de te duper en prenant une apparence amicale ! Une fois qu'il aura ta confiance, il sera plus proche que jamais de la Table de Dresde, et ton monde courra à sa perte ! » prophétisa l'homme masqué tout en faisant de grands gestes exagérés.

Il essayait sans doute de mimer l'apocalypse qu'il décrivait. Au début, la jeune militaire trouvait ce nouvel ami amusant et digne de confiance, car il était le seul à croire à ce qu'elle racontait. Il lui avait dit que ses rêves étaient réels et il lui avait même promis qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver ses amis perdus. Maintenant, depuis qu'elle avait vu ces yeux si verts si apeurés, si surpris et si tristes, elle commençait à douter de ses belles paroles. Axel aurait très bien pu lui lancer ce regard désespéré, elle le sentait. Comme face à un vieux souvenir que l'on voudrait oublier, elle a senti son cœur se serrer de culpabilité. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'Axel puisse la regarder comme ça?

Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux bleus sur l'homme en noir. Il s'était tu, une fois qu'il eût remarqué qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus.

« Eh bien, qu'as-tu, Princesse ? Quelque chose encombre ton cœur, je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu ne trompes pas, souffla Ino, à demi-voix.

\- Je me trompe jamais ! fanfaronna l'encapuchonné.

\- Ça, c'est faux.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu t'es trompé à son sujet…

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Princesse ?

\- Tu t'es trompé au sujet de Lea… Du soi-disant faux Axel, reprit la jeune fille en scrutant la bouche béante et noire que formait la capuche de l'individu.

\- Tu viens de me dire que ça s'était passé comme je l'avais prévu, non ?

\- À un détail près, précisa Ino dont le visage s'était fermé et affichait une expression très froide. Sa réaction. Il n'a pas essayé de m'amadouer, de me tromper en mentant sur son nom. Je n'ai même pas eu à scruter les failles de son jeu d'acteur. Il m'a dit son nom. Il s'appelle Lea. Il l'a dit comme Axel l'aurait dit, sans aucune erreur. Et son regard… Il était si surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'attaque… Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que j'ai attaqué un innocent sans raison. Il arrive que l'on croise des gens qui nous ressemblent beaucoup dans notre monde. Pour quoi n'est-il pas simplement le sosie d'Axel, sans aucun lien avec lui ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? Parce que…, tenta d'objecter l'homme en noir.

\- Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est de toi dont je devrais me méfier. »

L'accusation tomba comme une sentence et un silence froid et lourd envahit la chambre. L'homme en noir, choqué, s'écarta de la jeune fille qui le jaugeait avec mépris.

« Après tout, reprit-elle, tu utilises les mêmes stratégies que ce soit disant imposteur : tu portes le même manteau qu'eux et tu me promets des choses qui n'arriveront sans doute jamais. Car ce ne sont que des rêves, rien n'indique qu'ils aient quoique ce soit de réel. Même si j'y crois. »

L'homme ne répondit pas, comme s'il devait digérer l'accusation. Dans un grand geste tragique, il se retourna vers un coin de la pièce.

« Si tu ne fais même pas confiance à tes amis, comment veux-tu retrouver ceux que tu as perdus ? »

Et il disparut, comme à son habitude, dans un nuage de fumée noire.

\- Je ne les retrouverai pas en t'écoutant, en tout cas, voulut répliquer Ino.

Elle sauta de son lit et donna l'alerte qu'un inconnu avait pénétré les locaux du Sceptre 4.


	6. Un 8ème Clan Noir

Bonne lecture! ;)

 **Chapitre 5 –**

 **Un 8** **ème** **Clan Noir**

Un vent frais s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il flânait, sans peur, en haut de la Tour de l'Horloge. Cet endroit lui semblait magique, il effaçait tous ses soucis en un clin d'œil. Il finit par tourner à un angle de la terrasse et y découvrit un jeune homme blond en manteau noir, assit sur le rebord. Observant la ville en contre-bas, il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Cette pensée le fit sourire de satisfaction. Ainsi, il était attendu ? Quelle chance il avait !

« Tu es en avance, lança-t-il à Roxas, qui se retourna en souriant.

\- Non, c'est toi qui es juste en retard », répondit simplement le garçon.

Amusé par cette pique, il lui sourit davantage en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Ils dégustèrent leurs glaces à l'eau de mer, comme ils le faisaient chaque jour, devant le paysage lumineux de la Cité du Crépuscule.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le 255ème jour », déclara soudainement Roxas.

Il releva la tête intrigué.

« De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est le 255ème jour depuis mon arrivée à l'Organisation. Le temps passe si vite…

\- Alors tu as compté jusque-là ?

\- Ouais, on doit bien se raccrocher à quelque chose, non ? Je ne me souviens de rien avant mon entrée dans l'Organisation… Tu te souviens, on aurait dit un zombie ! réalisa la Clé du Destin.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que tu arrivais à peine à formuler une phrase, se remémore-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, t'as toujours l'air d'un zombie !

\- Oh, merci vraiment ! en rit Roxas.

\- Ha ha ! »

C'est vrai que le garçon avait bien changé en une demi-année… Son regard vert fut attiré par le soleil couchant. Cela lui rappela un truc.

« Dis-moi, Roxas, tu sais pourquoi le soleil rougit au couchant ? Parce que de toutes les couleurs, c'est le rouge qui va le plus loin.

\- Arrête, Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout ! » répliqua Roxas hilare, avec un coup de coude.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et leur fou rire joyeux dura plusieurs minutes. Ils finirent par se calmer et restèrent là, à observer le couchant. Il finit par s'allonger sur la terrasse, avachi comme un pacha.

« Sérieusement, où est-elle passée ? » demanda brusquement Roxas, en regardant intensément l'angle de la terrasse.

Un poids tomba sur sa poitrine vide et le souvenir de la culpabilité et du regret l'étreignit. Il se rassit vivement.

« Elle a une mission important au Manoir Oblivion. Elle n'est pas encore rentrée », mentit-il délibérément, sans croiser le regard de son ami.

Le vent l'enveloppa, masquant la voix de Roxas, son visage et le couchant. Il l'enveloppa tout entier.

Lorsque Lea rouvrit les yeux, il avait quitté la Tour de l'Horloge de ses rêves et se trouvait dans sa chambre, au-dessus du bar d'Izumo. Il se releva péniblement, comme courbaturé, et essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Encore enveloppé par les brumes du sommeil, une unique question le taraudait :

« Elle ? »

Il finit par descendre et il s'installa au bar pour prendre son petit déjeuner, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Cela n'échappa guère au barman.

« Eh bien, tu as une tête bien sérieuse, ce matin.

\- Hum, se contenta de marmonner Lea, en sirotant doucement son café.

\- C'est encore cette Ino Shibokuga qui te préoccupe ?

\- Non, répondit-il, d'un air absent. C'est Roxas, cette fois.

\- Décidément, un rien est prétexte à te plonger dans des réflexions profondes.

\- Hum… Possible. C'est tellement compliqué, cette histoire, soupira-t-il en attrapant un morceau de pain grillé. Mais j'espère bien obtenir des réponses aujourd'hui !

\- C'est tout ce que je te souhaite !

\- Hé, Lea ! »

Yata venait de descendre à son tour, son bonnet vissé sur les oreilles et son skate à la main, comme prêt à sortir.

\- Oh ! Salut Yata ! J'espère que tu as mieux dormi que moi, le salua la « Souche » entre deux bouchées de toast.

\- Euh…, hésita le garçon, les joues rosies. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

\- Ah, euh, c'est surprenant que tu demandes quelque chose de si bon matin. Mais oui, vas-y.

\- Est-ce que… - ses joues devinrent cramoisies – est-ce que je pourrais t'accompagner chez les Bleus ? Je… J'aimerais aussi parler à Shibokuga », acheva-t-il difficilement, en fixant les tabourets du bar, cent fois plus intéressants que le sourire goguenard de Lea.

Lea manqua d'éclater d'un rire compatissant, tant le jeune homme avait les joues rouges en pensant à sa belle militaire aux cheveux d'ébène.

« Quelle question ! Bien sûr que tu peux ! ricana un peu la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

\- Oh merci ! s'exclama un peu trop joyeusement le garçon, qui se ravisa, conscient de l'expression très vive de ses réels sentiments.

\- En plus, si le lieutenant de HOMRA vient avec moi, ça me donnera une légitimité supplémentaire face au Sceptre 4, affirma Lea avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et comment ! » renchérit Yata qui avait retrouvé sa fierté et sa vantardise habituelles.

Lea sauta de son tabouret, prêt à partir. Mikoto, affalé dans le canapé, ne put s'empêcher de les encourager à sa manière :

« Hésitez pas à faire du grabuge pour moi, suggéra-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

\- Toujours aussi soucieux de ta réputation, ironisa Lea.

\- À tes ordres, Mikoto ! promit le Corbeau, en admiration devant son Roi.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! réagit le jeune homme roux en lui collant une pichenette sur le front. On y va de manière pacifiste ! Comment crois-tu que Shibokuga va le prendre si on fait ça ? »

Tandis que Yata grommelait en se massant le front, Lea jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant s'il allait être carbonisé au retour, pour contestation de l'autorité. Il ne croisa que compassion et encouragements dans le regard doré du Roi Rouge. Cela lui arracha un sourire, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

En tant que gérant de l'ordre public, le Sceptre 4 séjournait au Palais de Justice de Shizume, situé dans une partie assez éloignée du centre-ville. C'était une grande bâtisse officielle comme on en voit souvent, où l'on trouvait un équipement de surveillance de haute technologie et une prison au sous-sol. Il fallait donc marcher un peu avant d'y arriver. Yata roulait tranquillement à côté de Lea, s'adaptant à son rythme de marche. Tandis qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Lea se rappela subitement un détail de la rencontre d'hier.

« Mais au fait, y avait pas un gars à lunettes qui t'a appelé Misaki, hier ? »

Yata se raidit violemment et son sourire se fana.

« Euh…, hésita la Rafale, conscient de son trouble. C'est bien ton prénom, non ? Est-ce que c'est un de tes… ?

\- Il n'est pas mon ami. Il ne le sera plus jamais, ce sale traître ! » explosa le garçon, dont le regard fauve s'était fait noir de colère.

Déstabilisé par ce soudain déchaînement de haine, le plus âgé ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser.

\- Hmf, pas ta faute, marmonna Yata, dont l'expression demeurait furieuse. C'était mon pote, il était avec nous, les HOMRA. Et il s'est cassé chez les Bleus, ce sale con. Je lui pardonnerai jamais. »

Les dents serrées et les yeux brûlants de rage, il fixait avec férocité l'angle de la rue comme si elle était responsable de tous ses malheurs. Il accélérait inconsciemment, encouragé par une rancœur enfouie au fond de lui. Lea ne sut que répondre. Il était mal placé pour donner des conseils, hein, Isa ? Si Saïx avait eu un caractère moins froid, il aurait sans réagit comme Yata, quand Axel s'est rapproché de Roxas. Le souvenir du sentiment de trahison a dû l'influencer quelque peu, malgré tout. Le numéro VII était imbuvable avec le Porteur de Clé… Une toute petite partie du cœur de Lea espérait se racheter en sauvant Isa de Xehanort. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait trouvé un autre meilleur ami en la personne de Roxas, qu'il allait renier Isa. Jamais de la vie ! Il n'a fait que s'opposer à Saïx, corrompu par Xemnas, après tout… ! Cette réflexion peinait à le convaincre entièrement. Il aimait Isa comme un frère, quoi qu'il arrive et il comptait bien le lui prouver. Et Lea était certain que l'ami de Yata devait parfois se sentir coupable. Lea posa une main fraternelle sur la tête de Yata, un geste qu'il avait l'habitude de faire pour rassurer Roxas :

« Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu es encore son ami pour lui et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Yata leva vers lui des yeux à la fois plaintifs et pleins d'espoir, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche tremblante. La colère s'était calmée, balayée un peu plus loin de son cœur. Les deux garçons gardèrent le silence jusqu'à arriver à la grille du Sceptre 4.

Après quelques discussions de formalité au poste de garde, ils entrèrent dans la cour puis dans le hall d'entrée sans encombre. Surplombé par de hautes colonnes de marbre blanc, le hall était tapissé de bleu roi et du symbole du Sceptre 4. En son centre trônait un grand escalier majestueux qui conduisait les visiteurs vers les pièces supérieures du Palais. En haut des marches, se tenait nonchalamment le garçon aux lunettes carrées, accoudé à la rambarde, comme un coup tragique du sort. Derrière sa mèche rebelle, le renégat des HOMRA regardaient les deux jeunes hommes comme un chat regarde une souris.

« Hé hé, Misaki… Je te manque à ce point pour que tu viennes me voir ? minauda-t-il en esquissant un sourire démesurément étiré.

\- On est pas venu pour toi, le singe ! On est venu voir la Marionnettiste ! répliqua le dénommé Misaki, piqué au vif.

\- Nous avons besoin de lui parler de notre rencontre. Nous avons remarqué plusieurs détails étranges la concernant et nous voudrions en parler avec elle, expliqua calmement Lea.

\- Oh, je vois, reprit le Bleu, avec une voix faussement choquée et exagérément condescendante. Ça ne doit sûrement pas être en rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait voulu te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce gamin se moquait ouvertement de lui, perché au sommet de son escalier, se croyant intouchable et inattaquable. Lea ne laissa rien transparaître de l'agacement que lui espérait cet adolescent aux allures de petit prince vaniteux. Il serrait si fort les dents pour ne rien répliquer qu'elles manquèrent de grincer. Le jeune brun à lunettes soupira profondément, lassé par son propre jeu. Ce porc-épic roux ne l'amusait guère. Il ne réagissait pas comme Yata, ce n'était pas drôle. Le militaire se redressa et son visage prit une expression profondément ennuyée et désintéressée.

« Elle est dans la bibliothèque, si vous voulez savoir », déclara-t-il simplement, s'éloignant sans un « au revoir ».

Les deux HOMRA n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser un geste de remerciement qu'il avait déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir. Sans plus d'indication pour trouver la bibliothèque dans cette immense bâtisse, ils partirent à l'exploration des différentes pièces au premier étage. Ils la trouvèrent au fond d'un couloir, après avoir perdu une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

La bibliothèque du Sceptre 4 était immense. La salle faisait plusieurs étages et de nombreux chariots et bureaux étaient à disposition pour ceux qui désiraient étudier, ou simplement dévorer des livres. Seul le savoir semblait autorisé à sortir des stricts sentiers battus pour le Sceptre 4. Impressionné, Yata regardait tous les recoins de la pièce, tandis que Lea en constatait l'extravagance et la grandeur. Il se demandait si la bibliothèque d'Ansem le Sage avait été aussi riche, un jour. En tout cas, celle de l'Organisation XIII, presque exclusivement remplie des rapports de Vexen, ferait bien pâle figure… Détaillant les étagères, son regard fût attiré par une masse de cheveux noirs. Sa propriétaire sortait d'un rayon.

C'était elle. Elle portait avec minutie de lourds et anciens volumes qu'elle venait de retirer de leurs étagères. Elle était si concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les deux HOMRA courant vers elle. Interpellée par leurs bruits de pas, Ino tourna la tête et sursauta à en faire tomber ses livres. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais imaginé que les racailles du Roi Rouge puissent arriver jusqu'ici ! Elle en resta pétrifiée.

« Oh, ça va ? Est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'aide à porter tes livres ? » demanda Yata en bon chevalier servant, qui s'était déjà élancé vers elle, mains en avant.

La jolie brune ne réagit pas. Figée comme une statue, elle regardait Lea avec de grands yeux bleus stupéfaits. Il la devinait très troublée de le voir ici, face à elle. Quant à lui, son cœur balançait entre la mélancolie attendrie et la méfiance coupable. Comment osait-il imaginer que ce clone de l'innocente Kaïri pouvait être à l'origine d'une menace quelconque ? Il serait impossible de penser une seule seconde que dans ces grands yeux puisse se cacher une once de méchanceté malicieuse. Il était tiraillé entre un désir presque incontrôlable de lui demander pardon à genoux pour ces accusations, et la raison de la croire liée à l'Organisation XIII. Elle le regardait toujours bouche bée, tandis qu'il s'avançait avec prudence, la gorge serrée.

« Bon, vous arrêtez de vous fixer ? Ça devient flippant, là… »

La réflexion de Yata fit sortir Ino de sa paralysie. Elle reprit instantanément son sérieux, en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

« Désolée, une absence, baragouina-t-elle tout en posant d'elle-même les lourds volumes sur le bureau le plus proche. Euh…, vous désiriez quelque chose en particulier ? tenta-t-elle, d'une voix assurée.

\- Ouais. On aimerait te parler…, commença le Corbeau.

\- … De notre rencontre d'hier, le coupa Lea, qui avait retrouvé son esprit d'investigation et sa raison.

\- Oh, souffla la jeune fille, son poing se serrant contre sa poitrine. Oui bien sûr, reprit-elle précipitamment, je suis désolée… Je…t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, je t'assure que ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Tête baissée, elle voulut partir sans laisser Lea ou Yata répliquer. Livres à la main, la jeune fille leur tournait déjà le dos lorsque Lea la rattrapa par la manche. Elle ne se retourna pas, ses précieux manuscrits plaqués contre sa poitrine comme maigre bouclier.

« Hé ! Sois pas violent avec elle ! s'insurgea Yata, presque outré.

\- Je ne le serais pas. »

La jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas retournée. Elle avait serré encore plus fort ses livres contre elle et des tremblements commencèrent à la parcourir. Elle avait… peur ? Dans un élan de compassion, Lea la libéra de son étau. Elle ne s'enfuit pas.

« Ino… Shibokuga, articula-t-il. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé hier. S'il te plaît, aide-moi. »

Sa demande avait des allures de supplication qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Mais cela eut au moins l'effet attendu. Ino avait osé lever ses grands yeux humides et inquiets vers lui.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris, exactement ? demanda-t-elle, perdue. Je t'ai attaqué parce que je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y a rien de plus.

\- Non, il n'y a pas que ça. »

Il prit une grande inspiration pour faire stopper les tremblements de sa voix.

« Comment as-tu connu Roxas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le garçon que tu as fait apparaître après mon… clone, il s'appelle Roxas. C'était mon ami et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi et comment tu le connais », expliqua Lea qui avait pris les épaules d'Ino entre ses mains, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il serait attendu à ce que la jeune militaire vocifère de colère à de telles déclarations ou reste muette de stupeur. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent et pétillèrent d'un espoir démesuré, tandis que son sourire s'épanouit, ravivé par la joie :

« Alors, Roxas a réellement existé ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Bien sûr que… »

La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes ne finit jamais sa phrase. Attiré par un reflet de lumière rouge à sa gauche, il tourna la tête et vit, cachée entre deux livres, une flèche laser qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Tout le monde à terre, vite ! »

Sans attendre, Lea plongea vers le sol. Attrapant Ino au passage, il la plaqua à terre et la protégea des projectiles. Les cris se conjuguaient avec les détonations mais l'un d'eux les surplomba, tonitruant :

« Espèce de putain de campeur ! On attaque pas les HOMRA avec une technique de lâche pareille ! »

Yata se tenait debout et faisait face aux balles. Avec une grande agilité, il esquivait les flèches qui lui frôlaient les oreilles.

« Tu commences sérieusement à me saouler ! »

Il sortit une lance rétractable. Entouré du feu rouge des HOMRA, il frappa un grand coup qui fit ricocher les balles. Elles se fichèrent dans le bois des étagères et s'envolèrent dans les rayons désertés. Un cri de douleur retentit et la pluie de balles rouges s'arrêta.

« Bien joué, Yata ! » le félicita Lea, qui se releva promptement avec Ino.

\- Vous n'avez rien ? Tu n'as rien, Shibokuga ? » s'empressa de demander le jeune homme.

En temps normal, la Rafale aurait glissé un commentaire moqueur sur les joues rosies de son ami, mais l'instant était trop grave. Lea scrutait les rayons, les mains enflammées, prêt à bondir sur l'ennemi. Il ne tarda pas à se montrer… Sortant d'un des rayons, un homme en manteau noir et blessé à l'épaule, apparut devant lui. Ino le reconnut aussitôt.

« Toi ? Toi ici ?

\- C'est l'intrus ! s'écria un Bleu.

\- Ne bouge plus, scélérat ! ordonna un soldat qui avait déjà dégainé son sabre.

\- Dire que tu te disais mon ami… Quel menteur ! J'ai bien fait de te dénoncer, continua la jeune fille brune, dégoûtée.

\- Hin, hin… En effet, tu as vite perdu ton côté naïf, ma chère Ino, ricana l'homme. Je n'en ai pas profité, long… »

Un des Chakrams de Lea venait de frôler dangereusement sa tête, rabattant sa capuche en arrière. Son visage scarifié et borgne se dévoila, son unique œil doré perçant à jour les jeunes gens face à lui. Un léger filet de sang coula de son arcade sourcilière, touchée par la Rafale.

« Suffit, Braig. Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu fous ici », ordonna Lea d'une voix froide, armes à la main.

Ses traits tirés trahissait sa colère brûlante de retrouver ce type sur son chemin. Les lèvres de l'autre s'étirèrent en un sourire féroce et carnassier.

« Oh, comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas, mon cher petit Axel…, ricana le borgne.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Mon nom est Lea, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? grinça le rouquin sous le regard choqué d'Ino. Réponds à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que l'Organisation XIII se pointe ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? Mais la Table de Dresde, bien sûr…, déclara le borgne, d'une voix douce et calme, comme s'il parlait à un enfant ignorant. Votre chère Ino m'a bien aidé. La pauvre petite n'avait personne à qui se confier, à part moi… Comme c'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas hésité à me parler de cette fameuse Table…

\- Espèce d'ordure ! siffla Ino, qui était rentrée à son tour dans une colère noire. Tu m'as manipulée du début à la fin ! Tu vas me le payer ! acheva-t-elle, en posant sa main sur sa rapière.

\- Oh, pauvre petit chaton…

\- Arrête de l'insulter ! s'emporta Yata, tandis que le visage de Lea s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde.

\- Axel, continua Braig, toujours aussi insupportable, mon petit et turbulent Axel, comment n'as-tu pas pu deviner que cette Table était le Cœur de ce pauvre monde ?

\- De…quoi ? parvint à articuler Lea, qui avait resserré ses poings sur ses Chakrams devant la gravité de la situation.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvée… mais elle nous offre déjà une puissance inespérée ! » s'exclama le numéro II, dans une euphorie meurtrière.

Des volutes d'énergie noire entourèrent l'Archer et des pans de pouvoir noir dansèrent devant lui jusqu'à former une arbalète noire géante. Tenue par une seule main et chargée de multiples flèches redoutables, elle visait les trois jeunes gens.

« Un pouvoir de couleur noire ?

\- Impossible ! Il n'y a jamais eu de 8ème Clan ! » s'insurgeaient des soldats Bleus.

Braig leur adressa un sourire encore plus menaçant que le précédent.

« Hasta la vista, baby ! »

Et il tira.

« Parce que tu crois pouvoir nous tuer aussi facilement ? » répondit Lea, ses Chakrams en guise de bouclier devant lui, protégeant Ino et Yata.

Le choc de la collision fit trembler le bâtiment et le Maître des flammes recula de plusieurs centimètres, encaissant la déflagration. La fumée de l'affrontement donna quelques secondes supplémentaires à Ino pour dégainer.

« Shibokuga, en garde ! »

La rage au ventre, elle l'élança avant que Braig n'ait pu recharger son arme. Elle lui assena un puissant coup d'estoc, qui fit vibrer l'air brûlant.

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre comme ça, les mômes ? demanda l'homme en arrêtant la rapière sans effort.

\- Non, en effet », lui répondit une voix grave au-dessus de lui.

Avec la fumée, Braig n'avait pu deviner le saut félin de Lea. Dans un salto maîtrisé, le jeune homme se retrouva derrière le borgne, tous Chakrams dehors. Comme une faux tournoyant dans le vent, l'arme de Lea siffla contre la tête du numéro II. Mais son revers trancha désespérément dans de maigres pans de brume noire. Braig avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace.

« L'enfoiré ! Il s'est enfuit ! » s'écria Yata, en rage.

Lea, furieux de l'avoir laisser filer, étouffa un juron en se mordant violemment les lèvres. Des pas affolés parvinrent à leurs oreilles, et plusieurs militaires entrèrent dans la salle. Parmi eux, se trouvait le Roi Munakata.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ? demanda-t-il aux HOMRA, en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Euh, eh bien, s'étrangla le Corbeau.

\- Chef ! intervint Ino, au garde à vous, sérieuse et droite sur ses jambes. L'intrus en noir est revenu et nous a attaqués ! Il est le membre d'un 8ème Clan et présente une menace sérieuse ! Il faut prévenir les autres Rois et s'allier contre lui ! La Table est en danger. »


	7. Alliée improbable

**Chapitre 6 –**

 **Alliée improbable**

Après le témoignage alarmant de la Marionnettiste, le Roi Bleu Munakata s'est empressé de contacter les Rois présents dans la ville. Seuls le Roi Rouge et le Roi Doré, gardien de la Table, répondirent présents. Le 1er Roi, Adolf Weismann, ignorait le monde entier depuis son dirigeable et le Roi Vert avait ri au nez de Munakata. Les deux autres Rois étaient portés disparus.

Réunis autour d'une grande table en haut de l'immeuble du Roi Doré, les différents Clans écoutèrent le récit de Lea, Ino et Yata. Lea dut expliquer comment il connaissait Braig, ce qui l'amena à expliquer ce qu'était l'Organisation XIII et les gros problèmes que cela annonçait. Le jeune homme, fort de son talent pour les discours et pour jouer sur les mots, sut éviter de révéler l'existence d'autres mondes, mais ne put éviter de parler des Sans-Cœur et Similis.

« Ces êtres étaient humains avant, mais la perte de leur cœur les a rendus alliés des Ténèbres et de l'Organisation. Si elle est ici, les Sans-Cœur ne tarderont pas à débarquer et à nous affronter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis venu à Shizume. Je soupçonnais qu'ils viendraient et malheureusement, j'avais raison…

\- Si nous acceptons ces théories quelque peu nébuleuses sur les cœurs, il reste une question : comment se fait-il que leur arrivée provoqué l'émergence d'un nouveau clan ? souleva Munakata.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir vous répondre, Reisi, avoua Lea, qui ignorait tout de la Table.

\- La Table distribue les pouvoirs spécifiques à chaque Clan aux personnes qui entrent en résonance avec le pouvoir en question, intervint le Roi Doré Kokujoji. Si la couleur noire ne s'est jamais révélée, c'est sans doute parce que personne auparavant n'avait de desseins aussi sombres que cette Organisation.

\- Cela pourrait expliquer ce mystère, effectivement, reconnut Izumo, réceptif aux théories et aux mystères entourant la Table.

\- Aucune épée noire n'a été observée au-dessus du Palais lors de l'attaque, ce qui veut dire que ce Braig n'est qu'un simple vassal et que le Roi Noir se cache toujours », les informa Seri Awashima, toujours aussi perspicace.

Lea grimaça à la nouvelle. Il ne manquait plus que ce vieux schnoque.

« Je mettrais ma main à couper que ce Roi est le chef de l'Organisation. Il s'appelle Xehanort, et il est redoutable sous ses faux airs de vieillard au dos courbé. C'est un véritable monstre, il serait capable de détruire le monde à lui tout seul.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu exasgéré ? intervint le fameux ami de Yata, Saruhiko Fushimi, perplexe à cette déclaration trop peu réaliste à son goût.

\- Je l'ai vu détruire ma ville natale sans que personne ne puisse rien faire… Alors oui, Fushimi, même si je n'étais qu'un gamin, j'avais bien compris que ce type est capable du pire.

\- Bien, conclut le Roi Doré. S'il n'y a pas d'autres informations à communiquer, nous autres Rois allons délibérer sur la démarche à suivre. Je demanderai aux lieutenants et aux seconds de rester. Les autres membres peuvent disposer. »

Aucune objection ne fut prononcée et Lea avait dit tout ce qu'il pouvait révéler. Il sortit de la salle, content de se dégourdir les jambes après deux heures assis sur une chaise peu confortable. Il déambulait dans un couloir illuminé par de grandes haies vitrées lorsqu'une voix à la fois douce et forte le fit s'arrêter :

« Tu parlais de mondes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avala de travers sa salive tant cette soudaine question le surprit. Un terrible frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut. Derrière lui se trouvait Ino Shibokuga. Toujours aussi droite, les sourcils froncés et le regard aiguisé, elle avait la même expression revancharde que Kaïri. Elle voulait lui parler, lui parler sérieusement. Il en redoutait le sujet, ne serait-ce que pour la sécurité des Mondes.

« Ino ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? parvint à articuler Lea, en tentant de déglutir normalement.

\- Quand tu parlais de villes et de contrées perdues, attaquées par Xehanort, dont personne n'avait entendu parler… Tu parlais en fait des différents Mondes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles, hein ? voulut-il esquiver, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Arrête de faire semblant, Axel !... Non, Lea, pardon… Je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Comme je sais très bien qui tu es et qui est Roxas. Comme je connais aussi l'Organisation XIII… et les Mondes qui nous entourent. »

Elle n'avait pas tremblé et sa voix était limpide, sûre d'elle. Non elle n'inventait rien… Elle savait. Comment, pourquoi ? Cela restait sans réponse mais cela confirmait les suspicions de Lea. Elle connaissait les Mondes et y a certainement croisé Roxas… et lui. Il poussa un long soupir. Il ne pouvait plus lui cacher ça mais il pouvait encore découvrir pourquoi elle le savait.

« Et comment sais-tu tout cela ? se risqua-t-il, alerte et prêt à réagir si elle se retournait contre lui.

\- C'est à cause… de mes rêves, avoua la jeune fille gênée, à demi-mots.

\- Tes rêves ? répéta Lea, complétement désarçonné.

\- Oui. Mes rêves. En fait, raconta la jeune fille pas à pas, depuis que je suis entrée au Sceptre 4, je fais des rêves étranges. Ils ressemblent plus à des souvenirs qu'à des rêves… Et tu y es, et Roxas aussi. Dans ces rêves, nous sommes des amis, les meilleurs amis. Nous passons nos soirées à manger des glaces et à regarder le soleil couchant, avant de rentrer à la seule place où nous pouvons rentrer. Oui, c'est ça…, poursuivit-elle, ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Nous nous donnions rendez-vous après nos missions dans les différents mondes, avant de rentrer à l'Illusiocitadelle ! C'était le QG de l'Organisation XIII, nous en faisions partie ! Nos manteaux de cuir noir le prouvaient ! »

Lea la regardait avec terreur et incompréhension, estomaqué. Il la regardait comme on regarde une folle furieuse, figé par peur. Il ne la croyait pas… Il ne la croyait pas, comme les autres !

« Oh, je t'en supplie, Lea ! Crois-moi ! Ces rêves sont tellement réels pour moi ! Je me souviens du parfum des fleurs du Pays des Merveilles, je me souviens du désert aveuglant d'Agrabah, je me souviens du chant des sirènes du Pays Imaginaire ! Je me souviens du goût sucré-salé de la glace à l'eau de mer que nous partagions, et de la chaleur du soleil de la Cité du Crépuscule ! Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour tout revivre ! C'est réel, ça l'a toujours été et j'ai vécu tout cela ! Je sais que tout cela existe ! Je t'en supplie, crois-moi ! »

Sans le vouloir, elle s'était mise à crier et des larmes avaient rendu ses joues humides. Il était là, il était la preuve que ses rêves si vivants étaient bien réels. S'il refusait de la croire, s'il niait, son cœur se briserait en mille morceaux. Il fallait qu'il la croit, qu'il la reconnaisse ! Elle devait encore lui parler, lui montrer qu'ils se connaissent !

Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'avait entourée de ses bras et la serrait contre son cœur. Son geste avait été si spontané qu'il s'était surpris lui-même. Ino n'osait pas parler, elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps et rester là, contre son cœur chaud qu'elle s'étonnait d'entendre battre.

« Ne pleure pas…, la berça-t-il, brisant le silence. Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer… »

Lui-même peinait à retenir ses larmes. Il la connaissait, son cœur en était sûr. Sinon, pourquoi reconnaissait-il chaque scène qu'elle contait et regretter de ne pas se souvenir d'elle ? Cette mélancolie qui surgissait quand il la voyait, cette culpabilité et maintenant, ces révélations. Oui, il la connaissait et ses rêves sont bien des souvenirs. Il la connaissait même très bien, il en avait la certitude. Et pourtant, il l'avait oubliée. Elle lui était chère, comme Roxas lui était cher mais il l'avait oubliée. Et il en avait honte.

« Tu as raison, nous nous connaissons, avoua-t-il en desserrant un peu son étreinte. Je te crois, mais… »

Ce simple petit mot avait subitement changé les traits de la jeune fille, comme affolée devant l'horreur.

« … je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai beau cherché, je ne retrouve pas ton visage, je ne connais même plus ton nom en tant que Simili. Oh, Ino, pardon… Je ne suis décidément pas doué pour garder mes amis auprès de moi, acheva-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- … Espèce d'idiot ! »

La voix enjouée de la Marionnettiste lui fit relever la tête. Elle lui souriait. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais elle souriait.

« Comme si toute cette histoire t'avait aidé dans cette tâche, mon pauvre !

\- Hin… Encore une fois, tu as raison, murmura-t-il en se relevant. Ino, je te promets que je vais me souvenir ! Quel ami serais-je si je ne me souviens pas de toi ? »

Cette promesse suffit à faire sourire davantage la jeune fille et à sécher ses larmes. Après avoir murmuré un timide « merci », elle se fit droite sur ses jambes, laissant ses émotions se calmer.

« Dis-moi, Lea, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose… Je ne me souviens que de bons moments passés à l'Organisation. Même si nous travaillions tous les jours, nous n'attaquions qu'aux Sans-Cœur. Alors pourquoi Xigbar s'était-il attaqué à des humains ? Pourquoi a-t-il changé de nom d'ailleurs ? L'Organisation a-t-elle à ce point changée ?

\- En effet, approuva Lea, l'Organisation XIII est différente de celle que tu sembles avoir connue. D'ailleurs l'ancienne Organisation était loin d'être recommandable, elle avait de nombreux secrets peu avouables. Cette nouvelle Organisation est à présent composée d'êtres humains corrompus par l'âme noire de Xehanort. Certains anciens Similis, redevenus humains, y sont comme Braig. Son objectif est de regrouper treize cœurs de Ténèbres et de forger une Keyblade Ultime en leur faisant affronter sept cœurs de lumière, si j'ai bien compris… Autant de dire que ça n'annonce rien de bon pour les Mondes. Ils ne sont actuellement que douze et cherchent un treize membre. Avec ces Rois et ces vassaux à Shizume, il y a un sacré panel de candidats pouvant convenir à Xehanort.

\- Est-ce que tu as des doutes sur quelqu'un ?

\- Non, impossible de savoir. Même Totsuka ou Anna sont en danger. Il peut choisir n'importe lequel d'entre nous et le faire plier à sa volonté…

\- Je vois. Vu que je suis au courant et que j'ai vu comment Braig agissait, je serai ton alliée particulière ! En plus, la Table semble une de leurs cibles aussi, et donc notre monde est aussi en danger. Tu peux compter sur moi ! Je veillerai sur le cœur de Shizume et sur mes camarades du Sceptre 4 ! déclara-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Parfait ! Je veillerai sur HOMRA de mon côté !

\- Retenu, partenaire !

\- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! » en conclut Lea en riant.

Dans la lumière du couchant, leurs deux mains se serrèrent, scellant leurs accords et leurs révélations. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la nostalgie et la mélancolie, lourdes de reproches, avaient quelque peu quitté le cœur de Lea.


	8. Xehanort le Noir

Passez une bonne fin d'année où que vous soyez dans le monde! ;)

Bonne lecture! :)

 **Chapitre 7 –**

 **Xehanort le Noir**

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais avec Shibokuga, la dernière fois, protesta Yata, particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse tant, mon cher Yata ? Ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux, par hasard ? se moqua gentiment Lea, avec un grand sourire en coin.

\- Arrête avec ça et réponds-moi ! » s'écria le garçon au bonnet, les joues rouges, totalement désemparé par ce mystère qui le rendait malade.

Dans sa grande cruauté, Lea laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Ils étaient avachis dans le canapé du bar, à discuter et à se chamailler tranquillement. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Pourtant cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient en état d'alerte contre l'Organisation XIII. Chaque sortie devait se faire à deux au minimum, et les rondes avaient renforcées et doublées. Chaque membre devait être joignable à n'importe quel moment et être géo localisable facilement, en cas de problème. En ville, les actes de vandalisme se multipliaient. Ils étaient similaires à celui qui avait failli écraser Éric sous une poutre, mais le Sceptre 4 avait relevé de plus en plus d'énergie noire sur les lieux des crimes. L'Organisation XIII allait bientôt sortir de l'ombre, Lea le redoutait…

« Arrête de rire ! C'est pas drôle… ! protesta encore Yata, torturé.

\- Ha ha ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yata, le rassura Lea, sa main sur la tête du jeune garçon. Il ne s'est rien passé, on s'est juste expliqué, c'est tout…

\- Expliqué ? À propos des Fantômes ? s'étonna Yata dont les épaules avaient été soulagées d'un poids insupportable.

\- Ouais…

\- Et alors ? C'était quoi, le fin mot de cette histoire ?

\- On se connaissait. Et j'ai oublié, et elle non, résuma très succinctement le jeune homme, d'une voix neutre.

\- Quoi ? Comment as-tu osé l'oublier, enfoiré ? » s'énerva un Yata très soupe au lait.

Lea leva des yeux tristes et désolés vers lui.

« J'en sais rien, Yata. »

De ce côté-là, il n'avait pas fait de progrès. Il avait beau rêvé de plus en plus souvent de l'époque où il était Simili, il ne retrouvait que Roxas. Et tout semblait logique, rien ne semblait manquer. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'Ino ne mentait pas. Il s'acharnait à tourner ses souvenirs dans tous les sens, pour trouver un quelconque paradoxe, mais rien. Il n'arrivait même pas à retrouver son nom de Simili… Son nom de Simili ? Cela lui donna une idée. Se redressant brusquement, il attrapa le journal du jour et un stylo qui traînaient sur la table basse, et commença à griffonner dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda son voisin qui ne comprenait plus les réactions du rouquin.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par l'épaule du jeune homme. En haut de la page, Lea avait soigneusement écrit « INO » avec un « X » juste en dessous. Éberlué, Yata fixa l'écriture simple mais sans fioritures de Lea, interrogeant le papier du regard.

« Euh, pourquoi tu écris ça ? finit-il par demander, complétement perdu.

\- Euh… Je tente de me souvenir, répondit la Rafale, tout aussi perdu que lui. Je ne sais pas trop, en fait.

\- Tu deviens plus bizarre de jour en jour… Et crois-moi, faut le faire, soupira le Corbeau, qui s'était de nouveau étalé dans le canapé.

\- Peut-être… »

Les noms des Similis sont des anagrammes de leurs noms humains, un X en plus. Comme pour marquer la mort dans les Ténèbres de leur ancienne vie. Il pensait que ça l'aiderait mais toujours rien. Désespéré, il soupira à fendre l'âme et abandonna le journal sur la table. Il se laissa absorber par le calme de la pièce, presque vide en cette heure de l'après-midi. La quasi-totalité des HOMRA était parti en patrouille. Seuls restaient Yata, Anna sirotant un jus de fruits et Izumo, toujours proche de son cher bar. Un minimum de personnes compétentes devait rester pour protéger le QG. Ses pensées vagabondèrent sur ces dernières semaines intenses, jusqu'à ce que le visage radieux de Kaïri lui revienne en mémoire. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Il espérait sincèrement que l'Organisation XIII n'avait pas croisé son chemin… Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de prévenir Yen Sid et au diable l'Examen ! La situation devenait trop grave, sans parler du mystère « Ino ».

La montre hightech de Yata se mit à sonner comme un téléphone.

« Hein ? C'est Totsuka… », annonça-t-il pour lui-même, abandonnant la lecture de son Comics.

Il répondit mais l'hologramme prit la forme d'un simple écran enneigé et le son était coupé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La connexion bugue?, s'interrogea le garçon au bonnet, en tapotant sur la montre.

\- Où est censé être Totsuka ? demanda Lea dont l'inquiétude grimpait.

\- En ville avec Mikoto, pourquoi ? »

Une autre sonnerie, celle d'Izumo.

« C'est un appel d'urgence de Mikoto ! s'écria presque le barman, estomaqué et horrifié.

\- Ils se font attaquer ! comprit la Rafale, en se précipitant vers la sortie. Izumo ! Préviens les autres et envoie-moi vite la localisation de Mikoto ! »

~0o0o0o0~

Jamais il n'avait connu une telle humiliation. Il n'était même pas debout, à être le dernier rempart à abattre, à narguer ses adversaires, même aux portes de la Mort. Non, rien de cela… Son adversaire, enveloppé dans un grand manteau noir, l'avait entravé sans le moindre effort. Dire qu'ils étaient juste sortis parce que Totsuka voulait s'exercer à filmer. Ils leur étaient tombés dessus au détour d'une ruelle. Ils avaient profité de l'effet de surprise pour assommer Totsuka en premier et détruire son portable. Le Roi Rouge n'avait pas hésité à répliquer, mais le surnombre d'adversaires eut raison de lui.

L'un d'entre eux l'a plaqué contre un mur et l'a emprisonné avec des chaînes de métal noir, flottant dans son dos. Entourant son cou et sa poitrine, elles l'étranglaient à moitié. Il suffoquait, il n'arrivait même plus à se débattre. Il ne put que poser son regard flou sur Totsuka, endormi et porté par un autre encapuchonné. Un léger filet de sang coulait de sa tempe. Il lui semblait encore plus fragile et inoffensif qu'auparavant.

Mikoto grogna et pesta, s'étranglant un peu plus. Ça l'énervait, sa frustration d'avoir perdu aussi lamentablement se transformait peu à peu en rage et en colère sourde. Ses dents se dévoilèrent sous ses lèvres retroussées. Tel un lion resté trop longtemps dans une cage, ses yeux flamboyaient. Son épée de Damoclès apparut dans le ciel nuageux, comme un présage de mauvais augure. Son sang bouillonnait, il allait leur ravaler leur insulte en même temps que leurs dents ! Son aura rouge commençait à brûler le mur dans son dos et ses mains s'enflammèrent.

« Brûlez… ! »

Une des chaînes le heurta brutalement au ventre, tuant sa riposte dans l'œuf.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que le plus destructeur des Rois soit en réalité qu'un chaton mouillé. »

Cette voix chevrotante le força à relever la tête. Entouré par quatre autres mecs en noir, un vieil homme à la peau halée et au dos courbé, se tenait près du ravisseur de Totsuka. Il ne portait pas de manteau noir, il ne cachait pas son visage marqué par le temps, comme si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Ses yeux dorés et malsains naviguaient de Mikoto à Totsuka, comme s'il devait choisir l'un d'entre eux. Les paroles de Lea firent écho dans son esprit : Xehanort, le Roi Noir. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Il avait une terrible envie de tous les envoyer en Enfer. Les chaînes qui le retenaient commençaient à roussir sous la brûlure de son pouvoir et de sa rage.

« Crève ! »

Une violente explosion répondit à sa prière. L'homme aux chaînes fut violemment bousculé et ses chaînes se brisèrent sous les dents acérées d'un Chakram rouge et argent. Une tornade de cheveux rouges, couronnée de flammes de lumière vive, s'élançait vers les ravisseurs, passant en un éclair devant ses yeux. D'un coup rapide et précis, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes incendia la capuche du ravisseur, l'obligeant à lâcher sa prise inconsciente. Lea attrapa Totsuka au vol tandis que son adversaire hurlait de douleur. Lançant son dernier Chakram vers Xehanort, le jeune homme s'enveloppa dans une nouvelle tornade de flammes, et fut au côté de Mikoto dans la seconde suivante. Le Roi Rouge se tenait au mur, le souffle court. Il massait son pauvre cou, marqué et meurtri par la strangulation.

« Mikoto, est-ce que ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta Lea, qui portait Totsuka à bout de bras.

Mikoto lui répondit d'un simple regard : un regard exorbité, injecté de sang, à donner froid dans le dos. Non, ça n'allait pas. Ça ira mieux quand il aura tué ces putains d'encapuchonnés de ses propres mains. Lea ne put qu'acquiescer. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le froid Roi Rouge puisse devenir aussi sanguin, comme il n'aurait pu l'imaginer perdre un combat.

« Ainsi, tu m'empêches encore de récupérer mon 13ème réceptacle… »

Lea tourna si vivement la tête vers le vieux Xehanort qu'il en frôla le torticolis. Le vieil homme souriait, tout en faisant tourner le Chakram de Lea entre ses doigts avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Quel est ton nom, déjà, mon garçon ? Axel ? demanda le vieux Maître, dans une douceur mielleuse écœurante.

\- C'est Lea, osa répondre le jeune homme d'une voix qui se voulait froide et maîtrisée, alors qu'elle tremblait de mépris et de colère.

\- Oh, bien sûr, Lea… Mais tu es pareil à Axel, tout aussi rebelle. Tu aurais fait un 13ème réceptacle parfait si tu avais été plus obéissant, déclara Xehanort, en affichant un air faussement déçu.

\- Alors je ne peux que me féliciter d'avoir un tel caractère, vieux fou… », ironisa le plus jeune, qui avait une soudaine envie de rire au nez du vieillard.

À côté de lui, l'aura rouge de Mikoto commençait à lui brûler la peau. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il n'attendait que de se venger.

« Mikoto, je suppose que je dois te laisser t'occuper d'eux, non ? »

Le Roi Rouge ne répondit toujours pas mais un terrible sourire étirait ses lèvres. Dans une rapidité effrayante, Mikoto avait provoqué trois déflagrations. Les cris de douleur répondaient aux explosions de flammes. Lea resta en dehors du déluge de feu, laissant le chef des HOMRA exprimer sa frustration, mais restait attentif si Xehanort tentait quoique ce soit. Totsuka ronflait doucement dans ses bras. Lea en soupira de soulagement et d'amusement. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Un mouvement à sa droite le fit tiquer. L'homme aux chaînes se relevait. Sa capuche était tombée.

Il était semblable à Xehanort. La peau halée de ses joues était marquée de cicatrices brunes et ses cheveux argentés étaient retenus par une queue de cheval. Une grande mèche s'en était échappée et battait contre sa joue, s'accordant à sa moustache bien taillée. Il était le cliché parfait du Maître samouraï doté d'une grande sagesse… Ses yeux étaient d'or et fixaient le jeune garçon à ses côtés. C'était un regard triste, infiniment triste et désemparé. Cela fit lever un sourcil perplexe à Lea. Est-ce qu'il avait pitié de lui ou est-ce que cet homme aimerait qu'on le prenne en pitié ? La Rafale se rappela avec violence Isa, son ami aux yeux désormais dorés. Cet homme était lui aussi une victime de Xehanort. Malheureusement pour lui, il en avait conscience.

« Tu n'interviens pas ? lui demanda le samouraï, d'une voix calme.

\- Vous rigolez ? Intervenir alors que Mikoto a décidé de tout casser sur son passage, c'est signer son arrêt de mort », répondit Lea avec honnêté.

Une nouvelle explosion appuya ses propos.

« La Keyblade pourrait vous aider à triompher, pourtant… »

Les muscles de Lea se contractèrent si violemment qu'il en eût presque mal. Comment savait-il cela ?

« Je sens sa puissance en ton cœur, rien de plus simple, répondit le samouraï au regard surpris lancé par le jeune homme. Tu devras t'en servir bientôt, crois-moi. Xehanort ne te laissera pas t'économiser longtemps… Comme il se lassera vite de ton ami… »

L'horreur s'empara de lui. Au cours de cette brève discussion, la ruelle avait été transformée en brasier infernal et Mikoto et Xehanort s'étaient éloignés. Il les avait perdus de vue ! Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de Mikoto s'il est seul face au vieux Maître ?

« Je te laisse courir au secours de ton ami, déclara l'homme en ouvrant un corridor de Ténèbres.

\- Attendez ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit tout ça ? Pourquoi… m'aider ? demanda Lea, confus par cette rencontre.

\- Parce que c'est le seul pouvoir que je possède, à présent, pour faire tomber Xehanort. »

Les Ténèbres l'engloutirent, laissant Lea et Totsuka seuls dans la ruelle en proie aux flammes. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Lea couvrit la tête de Totsuka de sa veste, protégea ses mains nues en les rentrant dans son manteau, et sauta dans le brasier. Ne craignant pas la morsure du feu, il courait aussi vite que possible. Pourvu qu'il rejoigne Mikoto à temps !

Sa course à travers les flammes le fit déboucher sur une place ouverte. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle était couverte de parterres en fleur. Elles avaient fini brûlées, calcinées par le Roi Rouge. Face à Lea, Mikoto enchaînait les attaques contre le Vieux Maître qui paraît sans effort. Dans une arrogance inouïe, il n'utilisait que de maigres nappes de fumée noire que la Table lui offrait. Dans le ciel de Shizume, pareilles à leurs porteurs, une épée rouge et une épée noire s'affrontaient. Les mains du 3ème Roi saignaient abondamment et ses dents serrées camouflaient son essoufflement. Il fallait qu'il intervienne et vite… !

Mikoto hurla, concrétisant ses peurs. Xehanort avait invoqué sa Keyblade démoniaque et marqué la peau du fauve rouge d'une longue entaille, du bout des doigts jusqu'au coude.

« Mikoto ! » ne put s'empêcher de crier Lea.

Xehanort leva de nouveau sa Keyblade noire vers le ciel et un tourbillon de Ténèbres se matérialisa au bout de sa lame. Les mêmes Ténèbres qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser contre Sora.

« Alors ça, jamais ! »

Les Ténèbres s'élancèrent vers le Roi Rouge, un genou à terre. Ce fut si rapide, il n'eût même pas le temps de penser à ériger un bouclier. Épuisé et le bras prisonnier de la douleur, il ne vit qu'un éclair noir se diriger vers lui.

Le sol trembla sous l'impact et une épaisse fumée s'éleva de la place. Aveuglé et crachant le peu d'air qui lui restait dans les poumons, Mikoto chassa le nuage toxique dans une vague de feu rouge. Le Roi Noir était toujours debout, face à lui. Le vieillard était comme figé, glacé dans le temps. Son arme étrange était toujours pointée vers lui, et un affreux rictus de surprise mêlée à une euphorie sous-jacente, déformait son visage ridé. Deux armes s'étaient dressées entre eux. Mikoto en reconnut l'une d'entre elles : c'était la clé géante du Fantôme blond, là, Roxas… Elle s'était entrecroisée avec une autre arme, similaire. La lame était pareille à une flamme et la garde avait la forme ronde et aiguisée des Chakrams de Lea. Les deux Keyblades fichées dans le sol formaient un bouclier salvateur, dressé pour lui.

« Tu peux encore tenir debout, Suoh ? »

Le Roi Rouge reconnut la voix de Munakata. Il sortait d'une rue à sa gauche, avec toute sa troupe. La Marionnettiste avait invoqué le blond, comme il l'avait deviné. Il se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête et se releva, tout en se tenant le bras.

« Mikoto ! »

Les HOMRA étaient arrivés aussi. Tenant Totsuka d'une seule main, la « Souche » leur tendit le blessé encore endormi.

« Oh mon dieu ! Totsuka ! s'exclame Yata, horrifié par l'état de son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'a rien », fit Lea, en récupérant sa veste roussie par les flammes.

Laissant le cameraman aux bons soins des HOMRA, Lea s'avança sur la place et se plana devant le Roi Rouge. Ramassant sa Keyblade, il la pointa vers Xehanort qui détaillait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Tu n'as pas honte, le vieux ? Pointer la Keyblade sur quelqu'un de blessé et qui ne peut pas s'en servir ? Je te croyais plus fort et plus digne que ça ! Un vrai Maître s'en serait sorti sans !

\- Ah, mon pauvre Lea ! Rappelle-toi que les principes de la Lumière me font bien rire ! Un vrai guerrier utilise tous les moyens pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Conneries.

\- J'ai peut-être échoué à m'emparer de cette pauvre âme, mais j'ai découvert des choses bien plus intéressantes… »

Sa voix s'était faite aussi sifflante que celle d'un serpent. Il posa son regard reptilien sur l'arme de Lea, puis lentement, très lentement, avec la patience d'un prédateur scrutant sa pauvre proie, il s'arrêta sur Ino qui contrôlait toujours Roxas. Elle déglutit péniblement et de violents frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps. Ces yeux la remplissaient de terreur. Ils la tétanisaient, la dépouillaient de toutes ses forces. Et cette bouche ridée, étirée par cet angoissant sourire, elle l'aurait jurée remplies de dents pointues, prêtes à la déchiqueter. Elle tremblait de plus en plus belle, des larmes se glissaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle voudrait crier, elle voudrait fuir, mais où ? Il la rattraperait sans peine et une fois qu'il l'aura entre ses griffes, personne ne l'entendra crier. Elle allait perdre le contrôle de ses jambes lorsqu'une boule de feu obligea le vieux Xehanort à se retourner vers le jeune Lea.

« Suffit ! Tu crois sincèrement que je ne te vois pas ? Que je vais te laisser faire ?

\- Hun, hun, le contraire m'aurait déçu », ricana-t-il en s'éclipsant derrière un couloir obscur.

L'épée s'évapora lentement alors que Totsuka émergeait de sa torpeur, dans les bras de ses camarades.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Une ambulance arriva dans le quart d'heure qui suivit. Après consultation, le protégé des HOMRA s'en sortait avec une petite égratignure et une bosse, tandis que Mikoto évitait de justesse les points de suture, mais son bras devait rester bandé pendant plusieurs jours. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, et c'était tant mieux. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avait déclaré Lea à Munakata quand il lui a raconté toute l'histoire. Durant ce petit interrogatoire, les yeux d'Ino brillaient d'une lueur étrange et elle ne cessait d'afficher un air perplexe et contrarié. Xehanort l'avait laissé dans un état second assez préoccupant. Soucieux, Lea emboîta le pas pour lui parler.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Le vieux Xehanort ne t'a pas trop effrayée ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

\- Euh, non… Je pense que ça va aller. Il m'a juste surprise, en fait, je crois… À vrai dire, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ses yeux ! déclara la jeune fille.

\- Ses yeux ? manqua de s'esclaffer Lea. C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Je pensais que ça serait plus grave que ça !

\- Ne te moque pas !

\- Je ne me moque pas, voyons…, la rassura-t-il, toujours aussi souriant. Il est vrai que le regard qu'il t'a lancé était très flippant.

\- C'était horrible. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un morceau de viande, prêt à être cuit, déclara Ino qui ne trouvait pas meilleure image pour exprimer son ressenti.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Il ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ? déclara Lea, en posant sa main sur sa tête brune.

\- C'est une promesse ? demanda Ino, espiègle.

\- On peut dire ça, affirma le jeune homme protecteur.

\- Ces yeux dorés sont très troublants. On dirait qu'ils transpercent l'âme… C'était affreux !

\- J'imagine, oui…

\- Au fait, depuis quand tu as une Keyblade, toi ?

\- Euh…

\- Attends ! Mikoto ! »

Une main bandée l'attrapa par le col fatigué de sa veste, et l'obligea à se retourner. C'était Mikoto. Ses sourcils étaient extraordinairement froncés et le regard mauvais qu'il lui lançait, fit se demander à Lea ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« Tu devrais te reposer avant de chercher la bagarre, tu sais », proposa Lea, nullement impressionné.

Il tenta de se dégager mais la poigne du Roi était toujours aussi forte, malgré sa blessure.

« T'as rien d'une Souche, hein ? T'es de la même espèce que ce type, avoue ! »

La voix du Roi grondait comme un ciel orageux et sa main se crispait sur le tissu orange. Il tirait si fort que le front des deux jeunes hommes se touchaient presque.

« Ne m'insultes pas, Suoh. J'ai rien à voir avec ce type. C'est mon ennemi.

\- Te fous pas de moi. T'as la même arme que lui.

\- Et alors ? fit Lea en élevant la voix.

\- Alors, tu peux le battre, et tu vas nous apprendre comment on s'y prend ! »

Cette déclaration fit naître un silence stupéfait et écarquilla les yeux de Lea. Mikoto demandait de l'aide ? Lui, le fier et froid Roi Rouge ? C'était totalement inattendu, incroyable même.

« Je…, commença Lea tandis que le Roi Rouge desserrait les doigts. Je ne sais pas si je peux battre Xehanort. Je suis sans doute trop faible… Mais… »

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux s'étaient posées sur lui, brûlant de la même lumière que celle qui dansait dans les yeux ambrés de Mikoto. Un même désir de protéger leur ville, leur monde de Xehanort. Quelle que soit leur couleur de clan, ils voulaient se battre et montrer qu'ils pouvaient le vaincre. C'était aussi son rôle d'Élu de la Keyblade de les aider, non ?

« Je… Très bien. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous entraîner. L'entraînement que j'ai suivi avec Kaïri devrait être un bon début !

\- Je t'aiderai ! intervint Ino, enthousiaste. Roxas a aussi la Keyblade, après tout !

\- Très bien. Tout ceci me semble bien judicieux, approuva Munakata, en relevant ses lunettes. Ce Xehanort aura finalement réussi à s'attirer la colère du Rouge et du Bleu, impressionnant. »

Motivés et prêts à prendre leur revanche, les HOMRA scandèrent leur hymne tandis que les Bleus, plus calmes mais brûlants du même feu de revanche, firent briller leurs épées à la lueur du soleil.


	9. Entraînement à Sans-Coeur réels

**Chapitre 8 –**

 **Entraînement à Sans-Cœur réels**

Des yeux d'un or froid la scrutaient, la dévisageaient et elle, elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle n'était plus une proie, elle était un simple déchet qu'il venait de piétiner et qu'il regardait avec mépris.

« Tu as lamentablement échoué. »

Sa voix monocorde soulevait et serrait son cœur frustré. Elle se sentait rabaissée et humiliée. Le pire, c'est qu'elle peinait à croiser le regard froid de l'homme à la cicatrice. Comment pouvait-il être aussi condescendant ? Il n'avait jamais raté de mission, lui ?

« Laisse-moi une seconde chance ! Je sais que je peux le battre, implora-t-elle.

\- Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Tu fais honte à l'Organisation XIII. »

Il la planta là, au milieu de la passerelle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Hé ! Ça va ? »

C'était la voix de Roxas. Elle n'avait qu'à croiser son regard pour savoir qu'il avait tout entendu. À la fois en colère contre Saïx et honteuse que son ami l'ait vue en position de faiblesse, elle s'enfuit rapidement par les escaliers, sans lui adresser la parole. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle était trop en colère pour ça.

Ino ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ce rêve l'avait laissée nauséeuse. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses rêves se révélait aussi négatif… Elle aurait préféré ne pas rêver cette nuit, surtout si c'était pour rêver de cette tête de poisson mort à cheveux bleus qui lui faisait des reproches ! Elle se frotta la tête, pleine d'épis, en baillant. À cause de ça, elle n'allait pas être en forme pour l'entraînement… Ces yeux… Ils étaient d'un même or froid que les siens…

« Allez, Roi Rouge ! Je sais très bien que tu ne te donnes pas à fond !

\- Brûle ! »

L'entraînement organisé par Lea se tenait sur une place au milieu d'immeubles abandonnés. Les murs avaient été tagués à plusieurs reprises et étaient devenues des fresques multicolores sans queue ni tête. La placette était assez grande pour y pratique différents exercices de combat. À la fin de chaque entraînement, on installait des gradins et un tournoi était organisé. Aujourd'hui, Mikoto et Lea se disputaient la première place et Ino en trépignait. Elle adorait regarder Lea se battre. Elle le trouvait tellement doué ! Et sa technique à la Keyblade n'était pas mal du tout ! Quoi qu'il en dise, il se défendait bien. Pour ne rien gâcher, le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était épique !

Lea abusait grandement de son agilité et de sa souplesse pour pousser le Roi Rouge dans ses derniers retranchements. Il le bousculait, le narguait, en le frôlant dangereusement de sa Keyblade. Mikoto n'était pas en reste. Emporté par la fièvre du combat, il ne cessait de sourire comme un dément, et faisait danser Lea à coup de boules de feu de plus en plus puissantes. Les poings ardents et la Keyblade s'entrechoquaient dans un délicieux vacarme.

« Alors, tu paries sur qui ? lui demanda Yata, qui s'était courageusement assis à côté d'elle, les joues rosies.

\- Sur Lea, bien sûr ! s'exclama Ino, en lui adressant un grand sourire. Il est trop fort pour Suoh ! Il va le battre, c'est sûr !

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est Mikoto qui va gagner, s'emporta le Corbeau, qui gardait quand même le sourire.

\- Non, Lea !

\- Non, Mikoto !

\- On dirait des gamins dans une cour de récré, soupira Fushimi, juste à côté.

\- On t'a rien demandé, le singe !

\- Yata…, fit doucement Ino en lui touchant amicalement l'épaule. Ne t'énerve pas, enfin ! J'ai une idée ! On parie un café de chez Hanekoma sur le résultat, ça te va ?

\- Un… café ? »

Tandis que Yata acquiesçait, les joues cramoisies et un sourire béat aux lèvres, tout en s'imaginant, un rendez-vous galant au café, Fushimi éclata de rire sous les yeux perdus d'Ino. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qu'elle avait provoqué chez Yata… Un nouveau croisement de fer lui fit tourner la tête. La main de Mikoto venait de stopper net l'arme de Lea, non sans mal. Les deux adversaires tremblaient sous l'adrénaline et l'effort. Ils se tenaient tête sans pouvoir se départager.

« Toujours… pas décidé à perdre ? le provoqua Lea, dont l'épuisement empêchait d'articuler correctement.

\- … Jamais ! répondit d'un bloc Mikoto, le visage métamorphosé par le plaisir de combattre.

\- Tu l'auras voulu alors ! »

La Keyblade se mit à luire et à se recouvrir de flammes voraces et lumineuses. Brûlé, Mikoto dut reculer. Lea en profita pour frapper le sol. Comme si les portes de l'Enfer venaient de s'ouvrir sous les pieds du Roi Rouge, le jeune homme fut projeté au loin par des geysers de flammes, et plaqué contre un mur. Il se releva, avec un sourire encore plus démesuré aux lèvres.

« Mikoto ! Profites-en ! Il a plus sa Keyblade ! » hurla Yata depuis les gradins.

Comme d'habitude, la Keyblade avait échappé au contrôle de Lea et disparu dans un rayon de lumière, après ce Coup de Grâce. Le jeune Porteur ne se laissa pas perturber et esquiva avec l'agilité d'un félin, la slave de flammes de Mikoto.

« Bien, on va jouer sur le même terrain ! »

Il se lança au corps-à-corps avec ses poings enflammés. Les deux lions rouges faisaient jeu égal à nouveau. Si l'un frappait, l'autre paraît. Si l'un esquivait, l'autre suivait. Ils étaient tels des reflets dans un miroir, à imiter les mouvements de l'autre sans le vouloir.

La foule était survoltée. Le slogan des HOMRA résonnait à travers les murs, jusqu'à haut dans le ciel, où l'épée de Mikoto flottait sereinement.

« Allez Lea !

\- No blood, no bone, no ash !

\- Tss… Décidément, on a des fa… ! »

La remarque de Lea fut brutalement interrompue par le poing de Mikoto contre sa joue. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était à terre, Ino à ses côtés. D'abord inquiète, elle lui adressa un grand sourire soulagé.

« Bon réveil, Lea, l'accueilla-t-elle.

\- Aah… ! J'aurais aimé un réveil moins douloureux mais bon, marmonna-t-il en massant sa mâchoire douloureuse. Mikoto m'a bien eu !

\- Toi aussi, tu l'as surpris, tu sais. Vous vous êtes assommés d'un seul coup de poing, en même temps ! déclara la jeune fille en désignant le Roi Rouge qui se relevait de l'autre côté. Très beau combat, en tout cas.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, fit Lea, en sautant sur ses pieds. Mikoto, félicitations ! Tu m'as impressionné !

\- … De même », renchérit le jeune homme en lui serrant la main.

Les deux jeunes gens remarquèrent à peine Yata dans leur dos, qui fulminait d'avoir perdu son rendez-vous à cause de leur fichu match nul. Lea se plaça au milieu de la cour, comme à la fin de chaque entraînement. Tel un grand orateur, il leva légèrement les bras et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Bien, ça sera un match nul pour cette fois, mes amis ! Fin de l'entraînem… »

Sa voix calme fut recouverte par un son étrange et inconnu, un étrange mélange de vent irréel et de tonnerre lointain. Des sphères de Ténèbres apparurent et des créatures mauvaises en sortirent. Certaines étaient petites et noires avec des antennes et des yeux jaunes ronds et luisants. Les autres étaient blanches, élancées. Leurs mains et leurs pieds étaient aussi fins que des fouets, des filaments bleus parcouraient leurs flancs et une fermeture-éclair leur scellaient la bouche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Yata qui se faisait encercler.

\- Ce sont des Sans-Cœur et des Similis ! Battez-vous ! » ordonna la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes, en réussissant à reprendre sa Keyblade et en se lançant dans la bataille.

Les Clans lui obéirent, confiants dans l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subi et avancèrent vers les ennemis sans crainte. Le maître du feu se retrouva dos à la Marionnettiste. Fatigué par son affrontement avec Mikoto, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Ha, c'était plus facile quand j'étais de leur côté, souffla-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Quoi ? Tu as des regrets, maintenant ? » lui lança la jeune fille, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sa soudaine impertinence le fit sourire davantage. Il savait qu'elle dirait ça…

« Moi, des regrets ? Regarde plutôt comment on bat ce genre de minables ! »

Il s'écarta d'elle, faisant face aux créatures, si proches de lui qu'elles le frôlaient sans le vouloir. Sa Keyblade tournoyait autour de lui tandis qu'un cri rauque montait le long de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, une formidable explosion de flammes décima les ennemis.

Comme éblouis, les membres des Clans mirent quelques instants avant de réaliser l'ampleur de la force de Lea. La place, chauffée à blanc, fumait et de gigantesques traces de brûlure gâchaient les couleurs des tags. Épuisé, la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes gisait à terre, les bras en croix.

« Oups, j'ai un peu trop forcé, commenta-t-il, en proie à une violente envie de dormir.

\- Lea, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ino, agenouillée à son chevet.

\- Je crois… Mais j'ai affreusement envie de dormir. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on se jette à corps perdu dans la bataille…, ricana l'autre.

\- Arrête de rire, tu aurais pu te blesser ! le réprima son amie, plus furieuse pour son geste inconscient que profondément inquiète.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas… Ino ! Derrière toi ! »

Un petit Sans-Cœur, seul rescapé de la tornade de feu, s'était jeté sur la jeune militaire alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Dans un mouvement prompt et véloce, la Marionnettiste dégaina sa rapière et désintégra l'ennemi. Mais ce ne fût pas une rapière qui trancha la petite Ombre, mais une Keyblade. Le sommeil emporta Lea avant que les acclamations de surprise ne parviennent à ses oreilles.

~0o0o0o0~

La chaleur étouffante de la cour fit place à l'atmosphère fraîche et parfumée de la Cité du Crépuscule. Le soleil était toujours couchant et toujours aussi coloré mais le calme en haut de la Tour de l'Horloge était quelque peu troublé, ce soir-là.

« Le dernier arrivé à la Gare offre une glace aux autres !

\- C'est pas juste, Hayner ! »

La bande d'Hayner s'amusait tranquillement sur le parvis de la Tour. Ils devaient être en vacances.

« Ça me rappelle quand j'étais gamin, se surprit-il à déclarer. On passait notre temps à rien faire et on galérait à faire tous nos devoirs le dernier jour !

\- Tu as des souvenirs de quand tu étais humain ? »

Il tourna la tête. Roxas était assis à côté de lui, une glace à la main.

« Oui, pas vous ? »

Vous ?

« Moi, je n'en ai aucun, se plaignit Roxas.

\- Moi non plus », renchérit une voix claire et douce sortie de nulle part.

Il sursauta en son for intérieur. Quelqu'un était assis à côté de Roxas. Sa capuche était rabattue sur son visage et il avait beau scruter l'ombre de celle-ci, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui c'était.

« Bah, c'est sans doute parce que vous êtes spéciaux…, répondit-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Spéciaux ?

\- C'est parce qu'on a la Keyblade, c'est ça ? demanda la figure noire, rieuse.

\- Pourquoi ai-je la Keyblade ? »

La voix de Roxas avait résonné, froide et courroucée. Le décor chaleureux de la Cité avait été balayé pour celui, froid et sans âme, de l'Illusiocitadelle. Le jeune garçon était face à lui. Son sourire, qu'il croyait éternel, avait disparu. Il le regardait avec sévérité et gravité. Son cœur, ou son semblant de cœur, il ne savait plus, s'étreignit. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui demander et il le redoutait, plus que tout.

« Réponds-moi, Axel ! s'énerva l'Élu de la Keyblade. Qui suis-je ? J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Il était paralysé, sa bouche voulait parler, protester, tenter de le calmer mais seul un silence coupable répondait. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête… Que devait-il dire ? Tout révéler ? Et la sécurité de Roxas dans tout ça ? Leur amitié ?

« On nous a dit qu'on était spéciaux alors… Alors est-ce que je suis comme elle ? Une simple expérience ?

\- Non, non, pas toi…, ne put-il que souffler.

\- Alors qui suis-je ? En quoi chercher des réponses est-il interdit ?

\- Parce que certaines choses ne sont pas bonnes à savoir ! »

Il avait haussé la voix sans le vouloir, et il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire. Le visage de Roxas s'était encore assombri. C'était la mauvaise réponse.

« Très bien. Alors j'irai chercher des réponses ailleurs. Des réponses sur ce Sora, qui nous lie, elle et moi ! »

Et il lui tourna le dos. Et son semblant de cœur… Non, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Et des larmes inondèrent les joues de Lea encore endormi.

Elle ? Ino ?


	10. Xion ou l'autre Sora

**Chapitre 9 –**

 **Xion ou l'autre Sora**

« Je veux savoir qui je suis, pourquoi j'ai la Keyblade. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, Axel ? »

Ils étaient dans une grande salle entièrement blanche. Aux extrémités de la pièce se trouvaient deux lourdes portes, invitant le visiteur à s'aventurer plus loin : le Manoir Oblivion. Il la regardait avec compassion, inquiétude et méfiance. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Il savait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son passé. Elle était sûre que les souvenirs captifs de cet étrange Manoir pourraient l'aider. Elle était née ici, après tout. Sa mémoire retrouvée pourrait l'aider à contrôler son pouvoir, à résoudre les mystères qui l'entourent et montrer à Saïx qu'elle n'était pas inutile.

Pourquoi ne l'encourageait-il pas ? Pourquoi l'aidait-il à peine à se relever alors qu'un vertige l'avait faite tomber à l'entrée de la bâtisse ? Une terrible angoisse emplit son être. Est-ce qu'il savait quelque chose sur elle qu'il ne voulait pas avouer ? Quelque chose de terrible ?

« Écoute, finit-il par dire en lui tenant les épaules. Tu es épuisée. On ferait mieux de rentrer. Roxas va commencer à s'inquiéter, tu sais ? »

Sa voix s'était faite aimable et rassurante mais un petit frémissement dans son timbre la rendait chancelante. Il essayait de l'amadouer et de l'écarter de ce pourquoi elle était venue. Il la décevait énormément…

« J'essaie de savoir qui je suis et d'où je viens ! C'est important pour moi !

\- Écoute-moi…, supplia-t-il.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir !

\- Savoir son passé d'humain n'est rien d'important ! Ce n'est qu'un bagage émotionnel ! »

Il s'était laissé emporter, tous deux le savaient. Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Mais il l'avait dit. Elle était profondément choquée et blessée par son attitude.

« Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ? » s'étrangla-t-elle en le repoussant.

Elle courut sans se retourner, vers l'intérieur du Manoir. Elle entendit à peine le cri de son ami pour la retenir. Elle plongea dans l'inconnu blanc, à la recherche de ses souvenirs.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ? L'ignorance lui aurait été plus douce… Elle n'était rien. En tant que Simili, elle n'était rien depuis sa naissance. Elle n'existait pas, c'était dans sa nature et elle l'acceptait. Mais même en tant qu'humaine, elle n'avait jamais existé.

Elle n'était qu'une expérience de Vexen, le numéro 4 de l'Organisation. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une marionnette réceptacle, destinée à singer et à dupliquer le pouvoir de Sora, le véritable Porteur de Clé, et humain de Roxas. Elle était conçue pour copier la Keyblade, pour augmenter la collecte de cœurs de l'Organisation. Elle était vouée à voler des cœurs qui ne demandaient qu'à être libres. L'Organisation, sous couvert d'accueil, se servait d'elle. Elle voulut hurler, pleurer face à cette injustice. Non, elle n'était pas comme ça… Non, elle n'était pas comme ça !

Ino se réveilla en hurlant à pleins poumons, les doigts crispés sur ses draps. Elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître le décor de sa chambre et à se calmer un peu. Ses yeux gonflés la faisaient souffrir, tant ses larmes avaient coulé….

La jeune fille porta sa main à son cœur. Oui, il était bien là et bien réel… Cela ne la rassura que peu de temps… Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle savait qu'elle avait vécu ça…

Elle était une marionnette ? Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête face à cette question. Non, non, elle était bien réelle. Elle, elle se souvenait de son passé. Elle se souvenait de son enfance, de ses camarades de classes, de ses joies et de ses peines passées. Elle a des parents qu'elle avait même appelés il y a quelques jours…

Mais tout cela pouvait être un mensonge aussi. Qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'ils étaient bien ses parents ? Qu'elle n'était pas encore une fois au cœur d'une expérience ? Elle se croyait être une humaine normale, comme elle a cru être une Simili normale.

Sa respiration devenait éreintée. Tout se mélangeait et tout se confondait… Qui était-elle, à présent ? Ino la Marionnettiste du Sceptre 4 ou la marionnette de l'Organisation ? La Keyblade qui apparut dans sa main rendait la réponse encore plus difficile à trouver.

~0o0o0o0~

« Yata, sur ta gauche !

\- Je l'ai ! »

Le Sans-Cœur soldat s'écrasa sous les roues du skate du Corbeau, qui se retourna fièrement vers Lea.

« Good job ! C'était le dernier ! le félicita le jeune homme roux, un pouce en l'air. Allo, Awashima ? Est-ce que tu vois d'autres ennemis dans notre zone ?

\- Négatif. Vous avez fait du beau boulot, HOMRA, fit la voix de la jeune femme dans le téléphone rouge de Lea. Vous pouvez vous reposer pour aujourd'hui.

\- Bien reçu, merci, la salua Lea. On peut rentrer à la base, Yata !

\- Ouf, cool ! Cette ronde a été épuisante…

\- Mouais. Les ennemis se multiplient mais le Clan Noir ne se montre toujours pas… Ça m'inquiète. Ils préparent quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme et je n'aime pas ça…

\- Tu penses que ça aura un rapport avec la Table ? demanda Yata qui partageait son inquiétude.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien !

\- Tes enquêtes nocturnes n'ont rien donné ?

\- Non, rien. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver leur repère, ni d'indices sur leurs motivations actuelles, soupira Lea. Et ça ne nous indique pas ce que l'on doit protéger… »

Même si je me doute que la recherche du 13ème soit importante, Xehanort aura un avantage certain s'il s'empare de la Table…, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Au fait, tu as vu Shibokuga ces derniers temps ? questionna le jeune Corbeau.

\- Euh non. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, euh… On avait prévu de se retrouver à un café mais elle a décliné au dernier moment. Et ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de la contacter mais elle ne répond pas. J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir plus de nouvelles, vu que vous êtes proches.

\- Non, pas du tout. Maintenant que tu le dis, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis… qu'elle a éveillé la Keyblade. »

Un nouveau trouble vint habiter son cœur. Il avait un terrible pressentiment…

« Tu sais si elle est toujours en équipe avec Fushimi ? demanda brusquement la Rafale.

\- Au début, oui. Mais le macaque a été rappelé pour gérer la communication et le dépistage.

\- Donc, elle est seule… Seule et elle ne donne plus de nouvelles. Je me demande si… ce n'est pas plus inquiétant que le Clan Noir. »

Yata déglutit difficilement. Déjà qu'il trouvait louche le fait que l'enthousiaste jeune fille ne réponde plus…

Une pluie commença à mouiller doucement leurs cheveux.

« Raah, voilà la pluie qui s'y met ! râla le jeune garçon dont les cheveux courts perlaient d'eau.

\- Commençons par rentrer. On trouva une solution en… »

Lea fut brusquement coupé au milieu de sa phrase. En sortant de la ruelle, il avait manqué de bousculer quelqu'un : quelqu'un de plus petit que lui avec des cheveux noirs et courts. Son manteau bleu flottant dans la brise humide ne faisait aucun doute sur son identité.

« Ino ! Attends ! »

Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux jeunes hommes la suivaient avec difficulté. Elle tournait vivement dans les ruelles et ne laissait aucun indice sur sa destination tant elle était rapide. Prompte et agile, la jeune fille s'enfonçait dans le labyrinthe des ruelles, tandis qu'un brouillard épais et humide s'abattait sur la ville. Aveuglé par la brume et les fines gouttes de pluie, Lea peinait à la suivre. Dans un insupportable jeu de cache-cache, il manquait de la perdre à chaque tournant, à chaque coin de rue. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre de la distance, la jeune fille s'arrêta finalement dans un cul-de-sac. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle ne réagissait pas au son de ses pas. L'entendait-elle seulement ?

« Ino ! » appela le jeune homme qui stoppait enfin sa course effrénée.

Elle se retourna et le décor changea. Dans un éclair de lumière venu de nulle part, Ino du Sceptre 4 n'était plus dans une ruelle de Shizume City. Elle ne portait plus un manteau bleu mais un manteau noir, et elle se tenait face à une grille de fer ouvragé, enveloppée dans les couleurs du couchant. Dans ses yeux bleus se logeait une tristesse infinie.

« Lea ? »

Battant de ses longs cils alourdis par la pluie, il se retrouva dans la ruelle, le dos courbé. Son amie le regardait toujours. Elle semblait confuse, presque déçue de le voir.

« Euh, Ino ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ? s'empressa de répondre la jeune brune, très mal à l'aise.

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas. Euh, je trouvais étrange que tu te promènes dans les ruelles d'HOMRA seule… Tu semblais poursuivre quelque chose ? tenta Lea.

\- Euh oui, » répondit encore une Ino gênée.

Elle s'écarta, et derrière le voile bleu de sa cape se révéla un petit Sans-Cœur tout tremblant sous son grand chapeau rouge. Ses petites mains noires serraient et desserraient avec frénésie sa tunique blanche, qui cachait ses pieds. Au pied du mur, il cherchait une quelconque issue pour s'en sortir. La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes avait presque de la compassion pour lui.

« C'est un Bolet Blanc. Inutile de le poursuivre ! dit-il en riant. C'est l'un des Sans-Cœur les plus inoffensifs qui soit… »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, le petit Sans-Cœur craintif en profita pour s'enfuir, une fois qu'Ino le quitta du regard.

« … Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non, désolée. »

Comme le silence, la pluie s'intensifia, les trempant jusqu'aux os. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Yata a fini par les perdre de vue, dans le dédale des ruelles. Le regard bleu de la jeune fille ressemblait à celui d'une condamnée, admirant le reste de son destin avec un cynisme écœuré et rancunier. Lea s'inquiéta encore davantage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Pourquoi se faire si distante alors qu'elle semblait si préoccupée ? Le départ de Roxas lui revient en mémoire. Avait-elle rêvé de cela aussi ? Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Dis… dis-moi, si le Bolet était difficile à attraper, pourquoi ne pas avoir invoqué Roxas et Axel ? Ils auraient été plus rapides, non ?

\- … Je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. »

Sa voix était terriblement cassante et amère. Cela suffisait, inutile de faire des détours. Il fallait lui parler franchement.

« Ino, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, l'invita Lea.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »

Il aurait pu la confondre avec un éclair tombant du ciel, tant son timbre de voix était claquant. Elle était furieuse, tristement furieuse. La pluie sur ses cils noirs se confondait avec les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux.

« Écoute, commença le jeune homme avec une voix douce, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais… »

Il s'étonna du violent tremblement de ses mains lorsqu'il les posa sur les épaules de son amie.

« … Mais si quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois me le dire. On est ami… !

\- Comme si j'allais te croire ! Tu ne m'as pas aidée la dernière fois !

\- Comment ça la dernière fois ? »

La question et le ton surpris du rouquin lui firent écarquiller les yeux et sa colère se transforma en profonde confusion.

« Euh, je… La dernière fois… »

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était montrée si violente avec lui, c'est quand elle l'avait confondu avec Axel et avec ce qu'elle avait vécu en rêve. Ça recommençait…

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec tes rêves, Ino ? » redemanda Lea, son regard perçant scrutant la moindre de ses expressions.

Elle hésitait, les yeux hagards. Si jamais elle lui disait, il ne la verrai plus jamais comme avant… Elle avait envie que tout s'arrête, que ses rêves si précieux n'aient jamais existé… Elle n'aurait pas eu à se sentir si écartelée, si perdue entre deux vies… Elle finit par baisser la tête, étouffant un sanglot et cachant ses larmes.

Le regard félin de son ami, à qui rien n'échappe, ne fut pas dupe. C'étaient bien ses rêves, ses souvenirs qui la tourmentaient. Gonflant ses poumons comme pour reprendre confiance, il resserra sa poigne sur les épaules de la jeune fille, couvertes de tissus à présent spongieux. Chassant quelques mèches mouillées de son front, il planta ses yeux verts dans ses siens.

« Ino. Ça suffit. Dis-moi ce dont tu as rêvé. Maintenant. »

L'ordre était clair, autoritaire sans être agressif. Elle osa relever la tête, dévoilant ses yeux rougis et sa bouche tordue et scellée par la douleur. Bon sang, il fallait que ça cesse. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir. Il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir comme ça.

« Ino. Parle-moi. »

Une petite voix tremblante daigna briser la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle était si tenue que Lea l'entendit à peine.

« … Le… Le Bolet est revenu…

\- Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît.

\- Lea, je te jure qu'il est revenu ! »

Elle frissonnait sous ses doigts. Son regard l'avait quitté pour se figer par-dessus son épaule et son visage s'était fait aussi blanc que la mort. Alors, lentement, il décida de se retourner.

Le Bolet était là, immobile, à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il avait les airs d'une statue morte, figée dans le temps et l'espace, son œil jaunâtre et vide happant les vivants. Son étrange immobilisme commençait à inquiéter la Rafale. Ce Sans-Cœur n'agissait pas normalement. Les Bolets avaient une curiosité dévorante qui les faisait bouger et sauter partout, sans se soucier des humains. Celui-là les fixait trop intensément. Ses yeux jaunes étaient devenus trop malsains, trop inquiétants. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas normal !

Avec une horreur croissante, Lea remarqua que d'autres Bolets sortaient de l'ombre des ruelles détrempées.

« On… On se fait encercler », parvient à articuler Ino.

Pour toute réponse, Lea se plaça en bouclier face à la jeune fille, sa Keyblade invoquée. Son instinct le tenait prêt à riposter, malgré l'horreur de la situation.

« L'Organisation XIII…, grinça-t-il.

\- BINGO, gamin ! »

C'était le premier Bolet qui avait quasi félicité la perspicacité du jeune homme. Une petite explosion de fumée noire le remplaça par Braig, sous les yeux écarquillés de Lea. Armé de son arbalète noire, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il continuait à se moquer de lui :

« Bon sang, Axel. Je te pensais plus intelligent… Ou doté d'une meilleure mémoire… Tu te souviens pourtant très bien que Sora était notre candidat pour le 13ème siège, non ? Alors quoi de plus simple d'enlever un autre Sora, caché dans ce petit monde misérable, hein ?

\- Un autre Sora ? De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Lea qui n'aimait pas du tout la situation.

\- Tout simplement que si tu te souvenais, tu aurais su que c'était elle, la cible depuis le départ, acheva Braig, en pointant Ino, recroquevillée et tétanisée derrière son ami. Allez-y. »

Sur ce simple ordre, les Bolets se changèrent en hommes encapuchonnés qui se jetèrent brutalement sur les deux jeunes gens. Ils ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de lever le petit doigt. Pris dans une tourmente d'énergie noire et frappé de toutes parts, Lea arrivait à peine à comprendre la situation. Aucun des hommes de Xehanort ne lui laissait le temps de reprendre son souffle, de répliquer. Les décharges d'énergie pleuvaient sur sa tête et meurtrissaient son pauvre corps. Sa souffrance effaçait sa propre conscience de lui-même. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni pourquoi… Assommé et meurtri, il entendit à peine son amie hurler à l'aide, alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le bitume :

« Axel ! »

Axel…

Ce nom plein de souvenirs, comme une formule magique, ouvrit une porte dans l'obscurité. Elle était là, dos à la grille du Manoir du Crépuscule. Elle attendait, prête à affronter la tragédie de son destin. Elle était si triste que lui et Roxas en soient profondément impliqués et affectés à cause d'elle et de leur amitié impossible et pourtant si rare et précieuse.

« Axel… »

Elle avait répété son nom comme on prononce solennellement celui d'un ami que l'on va quitter et l'on ne reverra jamais. Une prière qui annonce la fin de notre monde et qui peine à sortir de notre gorge serrée. Pourtant, elle l'avait prononcée,sans peur car elle l'aime comme un frère, scellant son cœur. S'il en avait eu un, il aurait explosé en sanglots… Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il devait la ramener, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait sur elle et sur les plans de l'Organisation. C'était sa mission et pourtant, sa douleur et son amour bien réels l'empêchaient de garder son éternel masque de bourreau insensible et obéissant.

« Sh# ̴ o , que compte-tu faire, maintenant ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à entendre son nom, qu'il connaît pourtant par cœur.

« J'ai décidé de retourner de là d'où je venais. De retourner dans le cœur de Sora, avoua-t-elle sans honte, résignée.

\- Tu sais, au départ, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure des solutions… »

Il se maudit d'avoir prononcé ces paroles, de les avoir pensé pendant un jour, pendant une seconde. Comment osait-il ? C'était son amie ! Il était aussi irréel qu'elle ! Qu'est-ce que son origine pouvait bien foutre ? En quoi était-ce important pour eux ?

« … mais ça m'énerve ! Je trouve ça injuste ! » s'énerva-t-il, en serrant le poing.

Sans doute s'imaginait-il en train de serrer le cou du responsable de tous ces malheurs.

« C'est pour le bien de tout le monde, répondit fatalement la jeune fille, qui avait accepté son rôle de martyre.

\- Mais comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tout le monde pense avoir raison, ici, cracha-t-il, dégoûté par sa propre Organisation.

\- Ils ont raison, souffla-t-elle, impartiale.

\- Mais ils vont te détruire ! » hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Elle avait invoqué sa Keyblade, identique à celle de Roxas et Sora. Non, elle ne le suivrait pas. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'obéir à l'Organisation. Elle était destinée à disparaître à jamais, de toute façon. Autant que ce soit pour la cause qu'elle désirait.

« Axel, promets-moi que tu ne retiendras pas tes coups. »

C'était trop. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas survivre encore un peu ?

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » rugit la Rafale, courbé sous la douleur.

Pourquoi le laissaient-ils si soudainement seul avec ces Simili si froids ?

« Vous deux. Vous pensez pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez… J'en ai assez. »

Pourquoi cette tragédie était-elle tombée sur eux ?

« Allez-y, fuyez ! Je serai toujours là pour vous ramener ! hurla-t-il encore, la voix amplifiée par la colère du désespoir, entouré d'un feu brûlant. TU M'ENTENDS, XION ? »

Le nom de la marionnette résonna dans la ruelle. Lea l'avait crié, sortant de sa torpeur comme on sort de sous les eaux grâce à une bouée. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses plaies avaient été nettoyées par la pluie. Il était trempé, allongé sur le dos, à même le sol. Pourtant, son cœur qui avait enfin tout retrouvé, se remplissait d'un feu nouveau. Xion, synonyme de tout et de rien. Xion, le nom pour lequel il allait bientôt se lever et se battre.


	11. L'éveil et le départ

Eh bien, mes amis, ceci est le dernier gros chapitre de cette aventure. Merci de l'avoir fini et c'est ma première fic' finie et postée, on peut s'applaudir! XD Un épilogue arrive juste après.

Sur ce, à bientôt, bonne lecture et encore merci! :)

 **Chapitre 10 –**

 **L'éveil et le départ**

Il composa avec frénésie les numéros de tous les chefs de secteurs et passa en mode « Conférence », tandis qu'il dévalait les ruelles aussi vite que possible. Bientôt, les hologrammes des Rois Bleu et Rouge, ainsi que ceux de leurs seconds et lieutenants, apparurent devant lui, sortant de l'écran de son téléphone.

« Allô ? Oh mon dieu, Lea ! Mais tu es couvert de blessures ! s'exclama Izumo, aussi surpris que les autres.

\- Je sais ! L'Organisation XIII m'a attaqué ! Xion a été enlevée !

\- Xion ?

\- Ino, je veux dire ! Ils l'ont enlevée et je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont lui faire !

\- Je lance des recherches sur le champ, réagit tout de suite Fushimi.

\- Pourquoi Yata ne répond pas ? s'étonna Lea.

\- Aucune idée. Il était avec toi », répondit simplement Mikoto.

Une secousse et un nuage de fumée à sa droite lui apportèrent une autre réponse.

« Je viens de le retrouver. Trouvez Xion pendant ce temps. »

Lea raccrocha sans autre cérémonie. Ses profondes blessures ne lui faisaient guère plus mal que de petites égratignures. Libéré de la douleur, il volait presque à travers les ruelles. Brûlant d'un nouveau feu, il se jeta à la recherche du jeune Corbeau. Il le retrouva enchaîné et plaqué contre un mur par un homme en noir aux allures de samouraï.

« Décidément, tu fais dans l'original ! »

Lea provoqua une nouvelle explosion en visant la tête du Maître. Yata se retrouva dans ses bras, crachant ses poumons.

« Yata ! Ça va ?

\- Ouais… Mais ça irait mieux si tu m'attendais au lieu de te barrer !

\- Désolé, je devais rattraper Xion.

\- Xion ?

\- Ino, je veux dire…

\- Et elle est où ?

\- Ces enfoirés l'ont enlevée.

\- Quoi ? Ils ont osé ? Hé ! Le samouraï ! Où vous l'avez emmenée ? »

La silhouette dudit samouraï se découpa dans un nuage de fumée. Il n'avait rien. L'attaque de Lea n'avait été qu'un courant d'air pour lui. Il les nargua presque en époussetant un peu de poussière de son épaule.

« Hé, je t'ai posé une question ! » s'égosilla le Corbeau.

L'homme restait impassible et muet comme si cette scène ne l'intéressait pas. Est-ce que son esprit a finalement été absorbé par la noirceur de Xehanort ? se demanda Lea. Il secoua la tête, faisant danser ses épis. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de questions, son amie était en danger !

« Si tu veux vraiment mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Xehanort, c'est plutôt dans ton intérêt de nous dire où il a amené Xion. Alors dépêche, ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix sourde, qui perdait un peu plus patience.

\- Je préfère garder ce genre d'action pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos, lors de la dernière bataille, mon garçon. »

Il commençait à disparaître dans un portail de fumée avant d'ajouter « La Table » dans un murmure. Un message de Fushimi leur confirma que le dernier signal de la part de Xion avait été émis non loin du QG du Clan Doré.

~0o0o0o0~

À moitié nauséeuse, Xion avait à peine remarqué qu'elle était entrée dans la grande Tour du Roi Doré. Braig avait sans doute emprunté un couloir obscur pour entrer dans la bâtisse. Elle était transportée comme un vulgaire sac à patates, la tête en bas. Tout était inversé, elle ne voyait que le sol et les corps endoloris et blessés des lapins dorés. Pauvres d'eux, les prit-elle en pitié.

« Tu commences à te réveiller, petite poupée ? Ça tombe bien, on est bientôt arrivé ! » s'exclama la voix de l'Archer au-dessus d'elle.

Elle a à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'information qu'ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle au sol blanc lustré. Sans aucune délicatesse, il la jeta sur la surface glacée. Elle glissa sur le ventre avant d'heurter une surface en pierre. Elle en reconnut la texture particulière : c'était la Table de Dresde. Avant qu'elle puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, cinq hommes se placèrent face à elle. Elle les connaissait tous : Xehanort, Xemnas, Braig, Ansem, si les souvenirs de Sora étaient bons, et Saïx avec son éternelle tête de poisson mort. Ils la fixaient de leurs yeux dorés, tels des serpents face à une souris.

Mais la souris n'avait plus peur du serpent mortel et de son regard envenimé. Téméraire, elle les toisait de ses grands yeux bleus. Xehanort en rit : ils sont donc tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres. Il s'agenouilla face à la poupée de chiffon qu'elle était. Elle ne détournait pas le regard, elle l'affrontait. Cela fit sourire davantage le vieil homme.

« Eh bien, je reconnais bien là la volonté bornée des Élus de la Lumière.

\- Quoi de plus étonnant ? Je suis la marionnette que Vexen a façonnée à partir du cœur de Sora. Dommage pour vous que je marche trop bien, hein, Xemnas ? Sa pensée et sa volonté ont déteint sur moi. Et vous pouvez encore courir pour que je vous rejoigne ! Plutôt mourir ! cracha-t-elle, la main près de sa rapière.

\- Mourir ? dit mielleusement le vieillard. Ne le souhaite pas si ardemment. Tu vas subir un sort similaire… Une fois que mes Ténèbres auront détruit ton pauvre petit cœur, tu ne seras effectivement qu'un pantin à mon service. Et tu sais quelle sera ta première mission ? Tu vas réduire ce petit monde en un petit tas de cendre. Le faire plonger dans les Ténèbres plus sombres encore, grâce à ça ! »

Le vieil homme désigna la Table derrière elle : le cœur de Shizume, sans défense face à une Keyblade mal attentionnée.

« Histoire d'effacer les derniers restes de tes anciennes vies et d'agrandir mon armée… HOMRA et le Sceptre 4 feraient d'excellents Sans-Cœur et Simili, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est hors de question, vieux fou ! » hurla-t-elle. Une étrange lumière bleutée l'enveloppa.

Agissant comme un bouclier d'énergie, elle repoussa le vieux Maître et ses quatre pantins. Xion se releva sans peine, les yeux luisants de détermination et de colère.

« Jamais, au péril de ma propre vie, je ne laisserai les Ténèbres détruire ce que j'ai de plus précieux, déclara la jeune fille en dégainant son arme. Tu n'auras pas la Table. Tu n'auras pas Shizume. Tu n'auras pas HOMRA ni le Sceptre 4. Tu n'auras pas mes amis ni ma famille ! Je le jure sur ma tête ! Je le jure sur mon âme ! Et je le jure sur mon cœur ! »

Sa rapière s'illumina à son tour et fit place à une Keyblade fine, d'un argent blanc et lumineux, surmontée d'une étoile bleutée : la Tendre Promesse. Enfin, elle allait se battre contre ceux qui lui avaient tout pris dans son ancienne vie de Simili.

« Xion, en garde ! déclara-t-elle, cérémonieusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Roxas, Axel, mes chers souvenirs, venez m'épauler ! »

Ses Fantômes chéris apparurent sans retard, face à elle.

« Enfin, on va se battre comme au bon vieux temps ! s'exclama Axel en faisant tournoyer ses Chakrams.

\- Xion, enfin, tu t'es souvenue de ton ancienne vie. Tu nous as tellement manqué, avoua Roxas, profondément touché.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mes derniers souvenirs étaient durs à accepter…, dit-elle dans un éclat de rire. En attendant, on a du méchant à casser !

\- À tes ordres, partenaire ! renchérit le petit blond en se retournant vers Xehanort.

\- Au fait, Xion. Faudra que tu surveilles mon véritable moi, ok ? Il est encore plus émotif que moi ! s'enquit Axel, un sourire en coin.

\- Retenu, Axel.

\- Parfait ! »

Les Fantômes s'élancèrent sans hésiter vers les cinq antagonistes. Braig s'empara de son arbalète et inonda le terrain de flèches, en direction de Roxas. Il para sans problème et atteignit l'Archer à l'aide de sa rapidité et de sa souplesse. Sa Keyblade heurta le Gardien Sans-Cœur d'Ansem, venu épauler le borgne. De grandes flammes s'élevèrent alors contre Saïx et Xemnas, ceux qui avaient fait d'Axel un assassin à la botte de l'Organisation. Emportées par une frénésie de destruction, les flammes de l'Enfer s'emparèrent de la salle. Sautant à travers le brasier, la jeune Élue de la Keyblade bondit sur Xehanort. La Tendre Promesse se heurta à sa Keyblade démoniaque. Le vieux Maître lui souriait alors qu'elle montrait les dents. Il n'était nullement impressionné. Cette petite se voulait féroce mais elle était bien innoffensive.

Des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle vit des nuages d'étoiles bleues s'envoler et sentit les fils dans son dos s'agiter. Elle glapit malgré elle. Axel et Roxas avaient été battus. Elle était à présent seule contre cinq. Elle avait beau être la Marionnettiste du Sceptre 4, mais battre ces cinq-là en même temps, c'était beaucoup trop demandé.

« On dirait que la petite poupée est perdue, maintenant, se moqua Braig, dont l'arbalète émit une détonation.

\- Ino Shibokuga… Xion… Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de nous rejoindre », affirma encore Xehanort, en tendant la main.

Xion ne répondit pas… Sa main serrait la poignée ailée de sa Keyblade. Alors qu'elle allait se résigner, la jeune fille releva la tête et elle souriait comme s'il était tombé dans un piège tendu depuis bien longtemps.

« Mais enfin, vieil homme, on a toujours le choix. Et on va faire le choix de t'écraser ! »

Elle pointait du doigt la porte derrière lui. Il osa se retourner et vit la porte devenir rouge, chauffée presque à blanc. Elle lui explosa à la figure, laissant entrer les HOMRA et le Sceptre 4. Debout sur les gravats, un grand jeune homme à la crinière rousse comme un incendie d'été, balayait la salle de son regard vert lumineux. Celui-ci s'illumina en voyant son amie en vie et droite sur ses jambes.

« Xion ! s'exclama-t-il, réjoui et rassuré.

\- Lea ! répondit-elle, radieuse.

\- Protégez la Table ! ordonna Awashima à ses troupes.

\- À vos ordres ! »

Cependant, Braig n'hésita pas à barrer la route aux soldats bleus.

« Hé la ! Pas si vite ! Vous pensez sincèrement passer comme ça ?

\- Et toi, le campeur ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'on va capituler comme ça ? lui lança Yata, surexcité.

\- En mon rôle de gérant de la paix, j'aurais dû vous rappeler vos crimes et les troubles à l'ordre public que vous avez engendré, et vous demander de calmement me suivre jusqu'au poste de police. Mais malheureusement, vous avez menacé un membre de mon Clan et notre ville entière. Dans ce cas, nous n'allons pas vous faire de cad… »

Reisi Munakata fut interrompu par la déferlante de feu que le Roi Rouge lança droit sur Xehanort. Assez des discours ! Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait sa revanche…

« Brûlez-les, ordonna le Roi Rouge, tout en souriant comme un dément.

\- No blood, no bone, no ash ! »

Les HOMRA se jetèrent dans la bataille, suivis de près par le Sceptre 4, comme mû d'une même volonté d'en découdre. Le Roi Bleu, resté seul sur le seuil, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez droit. Décidément, il est insupportable… Il se jeta à son tour dans la bataille, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

Zigzaguant à travers les premières salves d'énergie lancées, Lea réussit à se frayer un chemin vers Xion. Maintenant qu'il la voyait telle qu'elle était, son amie miraculeusement réincarnée, son cœur ne cessait de se gonfler d'espoir de minute en minute. Il avait espéré ce moment sans pour autant l'attendre réellement. Enfin une lumière qui lui annonçait qu'il pourrait tenir sa promesse impossible et insensée. Elle était toujours aux prises avec Xehanort, épaulée par Mikoto qui se déchaînait.

« Xion ! Mikoto !

\- Tu es en retard, idiot !

\- Je sais, mais je compte bien me rattraper », se défendit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Le Roi Rouge, à côté d'eux, se contenta de lancer un regard noir au nouveau venu.

« Promis, mon Roi, je ne te gènerai pas, s'exclama Lea, presque en riant.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement pouvoir me battre seulement à trois ? Savez-vous combien de héros sont morts sous mes coups ? leur demanda un Xehanort menaçant, déployant toute la puissance que lui offrait la Table.

\- Et toi, as-tu oublié que je possédais les pouvoirs et souvenirs de Sora ? » lui répliqua Xion.

La Table, au centre de cette immense pièce, s'illumina d'une lumière bleue claire, qui semblait émaner de Xion elle-même.

« Je suis Xion, Porteuse de la Keyblade et de tous les souvenirs que le cœur de Sora a gardé et protégé loin de toi, Xehanort ! Et c'est pour ça que c'est lui qui va te battre ! »

Les longs fils de soie de la Marionnettiste s'étendirent de manière extraordinaire. Sous les yeux ébahis de Lea apparurent les clones de Sora, la Lumière entre les Lumières, Riku, son ami et Maître de la Clé, Kaïri, Donald et Dingo, ses fidèles compères, et leur Roi Mickey. Il s'étonna de revoir Axel et Roxas. Des figures inconnues apparurent aussi : une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, un jeune homme brun et musclé mais au regard doux et un garçon blond, parfait sosie de Roxas. Où l'avait-il vu, déjà ? Xehanort s'était étranglé de surprise en les voyant.

« Et tu seras étonné, vieux fou, que l'on va effectivement te battre à seulement trois ! » lui sourit Xion.

Les Fantômes des Élus de la Keyblade se dispersèrent sur le champ de bataille, allant aider les autres face aux monstres qu'étaient Saïx, Ansem, Braig et Xemnas.

« Mikoto, Lea, on y va !

\- Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres, toi ? » répliqua le Roi Rouge.

Il s'élança pourtant le premier, feu aux poings. Il frappa sans relâche le bouclier noir qu'avait érigé Xehanort. Le vieil homme en profita pour lever encore sa Keyblade contre Mikoto. Xion para avec grâce, déviant le coup. Elle le déséquilibra. Saisissant cette occasion, Lea porta un large coup, barrant le tronc du vieux Maître d'une blessure brûlante. Sautant par-dessus son épaule, Mikoto donna un violent crochet qui envoya valser le vieillard près de la porte. Xehanort répondit à cet affront : des volutes de Ténèbres se pressèrent contre eux.

« Par les flammes de l'Enfer ! » jura Lea en plantant sa Keyblade dans le sol.

Des geysers de flammes surgirent, bloquant l'attaque. Surfant sur les vagues de feu, les poings ardents de Mikoto rejoignirent leur ennemi et s'entrechoquèrent avec sa Keyblade.

« Hé ! Tu m'as déjà oubliée ? »

Xion sauta littéralement du plafond, tombant, menaçante sur le vieil homme. Il esquiva. Lea en profita pour lui transpercer l'épaule. Rejeté en arrière, le vieux Maître grognait de douleur.

« Ne crois pas que tu as fini de payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait ! lui annonça Lea, en levant de nouveau son arme.

\- Ne crois pas non plus que j'ai joué toutes mes cartes, gamin ! » ricana Xehanort.

Dans un geste vif, le vieillard jeta une sphère de sombres Ténèbres. Elle n'était pas destinée aux jeunes gens. Les esquivant, elle se dirigeait au cœur de la bataille, vers la Table de Dresde.

« Oh non !

\- La Table ! »

Le Fantôme de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus allait s'interposer entre la Table et les Ténèbres lorsqu'un bouclier doré se leva pour protéger la relique.

« Il suffit ! » ordonne une voix terriblement grave et autoritaire.

Au pied de la porte en ruine se tenait le Roi Doré. Aidé par un de ses gardes masqués, son visage était couvert de sang. Sans doute que l'Organisation XIII l'avait attaqué en premier. Malheureusement pour elle, le vieux Roi se tenait face au 8ème Clan, prêt à jouer son rôle et à défendre la Table. D'autres lapins dorés commençaient à se presser derrière lui.

« Xehanort, Roi Noir du 8ème Clan. Tu as commis une terrible erreur en t'attaquant à mon Clan. »

Sur ces simples paroles, son aura dorée envahit la pièce, pesant sur les cinq membres de l'Organisation XIII. Aussi forts et puissants soient-ils, la situation n'était clairement pas à leur avantage. Qui plus est, ils avaient été très diminués par la forcé armée des Élus, de HOMRA et du Sceptre 4.

Jugeant la situation, Xehanort, blessé, se releva lentement, l'arme baissée.

« Très bien, cette bataille est perdue mais la guerre est loin d'être terminée, déclara-t-il en ouvrant un portail de Ténèbres. Je laisse ce monde en paix pour l'instant. Profitez de cette trêve, jeunes gens. Surtout vous, Lea et Xion. Vous serez les premiers à subir ma colère, lors de la dernière bataille. »

Sur cette dernière menace, le vieil homme et ces quatre hommes de main disparurent sans laisser de trace. La Table de Dresde s'illumina de nouveau puis reprit son apparence froide, calme et ancienne.

« Ils… ils sont partis ? osa un HOMRA.

\- On les a chassés ? Sérieux ? WAOH ! On est trop fort ! »

Ayant accompli leur tâche, les Fantômes des Élus s'évaporèrent doucement, emplissant la salle de la Table d'étoiles bleues dansantes. Soudain emportées par la fatigue de combat et toutes les émotions de ces derniers jours, les jambes de Xion se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle ne tomba pas tout à fait car un ami à la chevelure improbable se tenait près d'elle, et la soutenait.

« Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle maintenant ? Ino ou Xion ? demanda Lea en l'aidant à s'asseoir, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. Je suis à la fois Ino et Xion, après tout ! répondit simplement la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvée, si tu savais…, murmura encore Lea, qui avait soudainement une grosse poussière dans l'œil.

\- HA ! INO ! »

Yata surgit brusquement devant eux, très inquiet et les joues rouges.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a rien fait, hein ?

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Yata », rit affectueusement la jeune fille.

Sortant une cigarette, Mikoto s'éloigna doucement du groupe, enfin débarrassé de cette affaire. Il rejoignit son acolyte bleu qui observait les jeunes gens, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Enfin, elle n'était pas indéchiffrable pour Mikoto.

« Elle va bientôt partir, hein ?

\- Oui, certainement. Il semble qu'elle ait quelque chose de plus important à accomplir que continuer nos petites guerres de clan… C'est sans doute mieux ainsi… Elle reviendra quand ce Xehanort sera hors d'état de nuire.

\- Mmh, pas faux, en conclut le Roi Rouge.

~0o0o0o0~

Il faisait beau, ce matin-là. Les cerisiers se remplissaient de fleurs et les oiseaux chantaient sous le soleil. Le regard de Lea ne lassait pas d'admirer cette voûte bleutée. Il était incroyablement serein ce jour-là. À l'opposé, Yata trépignait nerveusement à côté de lui.

« Bon sang, elle en met du temps à sortir ! s'étonna le garçon au bonnet.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que tu es impatient de la voir partir ? le taquina Lea.

\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout !... »

HOMRA tout entier et le Sceptre 4 attendaient patiemment devant le QG des Bleus. Ils tenaient tous à saluer Xion avant son départ.

« … Je me disais juste que je ne savais pas qu'elle suivait le cliché de la fille qu'on attend parce ce qu'elle se prépare trop ! répliqua encore le Corbeau.

\- Qui suit les clichés ? demanda une voix féminine dans son dos.

\- Oh ! Ino ! »

Son uniforme bleu avait disparu, laissant place à des vêtements plus colorés sur ses épaules. Des conserves violettes, des collants rayés, un chemisier blanc et une simple jupe plissée habillaient la nouvelle Xion. Sur ses épaules se tenait un court manteau de cuir noir et un gros sac de voyage. Elle espérait de rien avoir oublié…

« Je suis prête, leur déclara-t-elle, souriante.

\- Eh bien, l'heure des départs sonne bien tôt à mon goût, soupira tristement Totsuka qui tenait Anna par la main.

\- Il le faut bien, malheureusement », répondit Lea, toujours aussi serein.

Reisi Munakata s'éclaircit la voix, imposant le silence autour de lui. Après tout, c'était une de ses vassales qui partait.

« Ino Shibokuga, Marionnettiste du Sceptre 4. Je t'avoue que les mots me manquent pour exprimer ce que je ressens à ton départ. C'est comme si un père voyait son enfant partir, après tout. Garde toujours à l'esprit que nous serons toujours là pour t'accueillir. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait et prends soin de toi. Nous attendrons ton retour.

\- Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton prochain combat, Shibokuga-kun. Reviens nous vite, ajouta Seri, toujours aussi sérieuse mais avec un sourire ému aux lèvres.

\- Grml… Te fais pas tuer », conseilla Fushimi, toujours aussi agréable.

Mais cette fois, Xion ne prit pas la mouche et pouffa.

« Dis donc, Saruhiko, je sais que les adieux sont aussi diffciles mais tu n'es pas obligé de te cacher pour pleurer, hein ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Je pleure pas, idiote. »

Lea réprima un nouveau fou rire en regardant la scène. Quel bout de fille, cette Xion ! Pareille à son souvenir ! Le jeune homme se retourna vers HOMRA. Lui aussi avait des adieux à faire.

« Bon je pense qu'il est temps de se dire « au revoir », les gars. Merci pour tout. Vous avez été comme une seconde famille pour moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu aussi, Lea, renchérit Izumo derrière ses lunettes.

\- Merci Izumo ! Merci à toi aussi, Totsuka. Je crois que je ne t'ai pas assez remercié pour ton hospitalité lors de mon arrivée. Sans toi, je serais sans doute encore dans cette ruelle, en train de me vider de mon sang !

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit joyeusement le cameraman.

\- Et merci à Yata de m'avoir défoncé le crâne ! Sans toi, je serais sans doute encore en train d'errer dans ce labyrinthe.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi ! répliqua le garçon en tirant la langue.

\- Je te demanderai juste une petite faveur…, annonça Lea en lui posant une main sur la tête. Prends soin de Saruhiko, d'accord ?

\- Pfff ! Même si c'est toi qui le demandes, tu peux encore rêver », marmonna Yata en chassant la main fraternelle.

Lea ne répliqua rien. Connaissant le garçon, il savait qu'il garderait un œil sur son ancien ami.

« Mikoto, je te confie HOMRA et Anna. T'as intérêt à prendre soin d'eux.

\- Ah…, répondit le Roi, en souriant. Ce mec était insupportable, décidément.

\- Tu reviendras ? demanda timidement Anna.

\- Bien sûr, je repasserai en même temps que Xion. Peut-être même que Sora et compagnie viendront aussi, qui sait ! »

Les pas légers de la Marionnettiste se rapprochaient de lui. En se retournant, il vit sur son visage qu'elle était prête à partir.

« Bien, allons-y…

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Au revoir HOMRA ! Au revoir, Yata, prends soin de toi !

\- Elle… Elle m'a dit « au revoir »…, balbutia le jeune Misaki, rouge pivoine.

\- Hé, Misaki, t'es tout rouge ! remarqua Fushimi.

\- La ferme, Saru' ! »

Un grand éclat de rire en résulta. Un rire si grand et si compatissant que Lea et Xion l'entendirent encore, une fois retournés dans la ville.

« Ils vont me manquer, avoua la jeune fille, prise de remords.

\- Moi aussi, mais on les reverra ! Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oui… Hé, regarde, je vais mettre ça comme collier ! »

Toute fière, elle lui montra un pendentif en forme de couronne, attaché à un ruban bleu clair. Le même pendentif que Sora… Lea sourit :

« Tu as réussi à le retrouver à l'identique ? Chapeau bas !

\- Merci ! Ça représente ce que je suis ! La couronne pour Sora et le ruban pour le Sceptre 4.

\- Ah ok ! Mais… le manteau noir, c'est pour représenter l'Organisation XIII ?

\- Hein ? Non ! C'est pour voyager dans les couloirs obscurs.

\- Oh, je vois. Mais on ne rejoindra pas Maître Yen Sid en couloir obscur.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hé non ! »

Arrivés dans un cul-de-sac, ils tombèrent face à une grande porte blanche. Lea en saisit la poignée sans hésiter.

« Après vous, ma chère ! » proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

~0o0o0o0~

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande lumière blanche dans l'antre du Vieux Sage. Debout face au bureau, Kaïri se retourna vivement :

« Lea ! s'emporta-t-elle contre son ami qui avait à peine poser un pied sur le parquet. Non mais tu as vu le temps que tu as mis ! On était tous inquiet et… Oh bonjour ! s'interrompit-t-elle en apercevant une jeune fille brune dans son dos.

\- Bonjour ! lui répondit joyeusement Xion.

\- Désolé, j'ai lamentablement échoué, mais j'ai réussi à ramener une amie ! » déclara fièrement Lea.

Assis derrière son bureau, Yen Sid esquissa un sourire.

« Bienvenue à toi, Xion, la salua-t-il. Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

\- Moi de même, Maître Yen Sid ! Compte sur moi pour botter les fesses de l'Organisation ! On commence l'entraînement quand ? »


	12. Roses blanches sur fond rouge

**Epilogue –**

 **Roses blanches sur fond rouge**

« Ah ! C'est dommage qu'ils ne nous aient pas attendus…

\- Que veux-tu ? Ils n'ont malheureusement pas eu le luxe d'attendre.

\- Je sais… Mais si je l'avais su plus tôt, je serais resté un peu plus longtemps à Shizume. »

Il déposa l'énorme bouquet de roses blanches sur leurs tombes. Elle joignit sa main droite avec sa main mécanique, en signe de pénitence.

À côté d'eux, Anna et Izumo les avaient accompagné dire « bonjour » à Mikoto et Totsuka. Ils étaient revenus comme promis. Malheureusement le Roi sans couleur était déjà passé par là. Ils avaient changé en deux ans de bataille. Xion avaient les cheveux plus longs et avait perdu son bras gauche, remplacé par un bras de robot. Lea avait perdu un de ses beaux yeux verts et cachait de grosses cicatrices sous sa barbe de trois jours.

« Comment se sont passés ces deux dernières années ? Xehanort a été battu ? osa demander Izumo.

\- Oui, il ne reviendra plus. Shizume est sauve de ce côté-là, sourit Lea avant de se rembrunir. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû percevoir qu'il y avait une autre menace que celle de Xehanort.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Lea. Après tout, nous devons savoir régler seuls les problèmes de notre monde, déclara Anna, adolescente pleine de sagesse.

\- Ça, c'est une parole digne d'un Maître de la Keyblade, n'est-ce pas, Lea ?

\- La ferme, Xion ! répliqua l'autre avec un éclat de rire.

\- Nous avons eu de la chance, au final. Nous sommes estropiés mais Xehanort n'a emporté aucun d'entre nous dans sa chute.

\- Encore heureux ! Il aurait tout gagné sinon ! »

Ils sortirent du cimetière, rejoignant les membres des anciens Sceptre 4 et HOMRA. Ils s'étaient dit qu'une journée à la mer serait parfaite pour des retrouvailles. Alors que Yata recommençait à complimenter Xion sur sa chevelure, Lea leva la tête vers le ciel crépusculaire qui les surplombait. Une sortie à la mer, hein ? Il faudrait qu'ils organisent ça avec Roxas et Isa, bientôt. Ils avaient le temps, maintenant. Les nuages noirs ont été écartés, laissant le ciel libre et lumineux.

 **THE END**


End file.
